Welcome AcaChild
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: The birth of Emily Beale-Mitchell has both of the new mothers, Beca and Chloe, in a panic. Good thing the Bellas are always there for them. (Now a series of one-shots following Emily's birth and child-bearing with Chloe and Beca.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome AcaChild**

 **I am just in love with Bechloe at the moment and the idea of Emily as their lovechild. Due to the many fake twitter account pictures with them as a family, I wrote this instead of sleeping. Hope you guys like a lot of fluff, because that's what it is! Leave a review, and maybe I'll do more oneshots depending on the attention this gets. The details on the former Bella's history and such, corresponds to the story I previously wrote, "One Bella Wedding." Enjoy!**

"Holy shit, Chlo...are you sure you are going into labor? It could be the Brandon Hicks thing or, or...she isn't due for another two days. Are you sure, I mean…" Beca rambled, pacing the floor, running her hands through her hair. Chloe, her dyed red hair gone long ago from her college days that was replaced with her natural blonde hair, stood irritably at the front door. She understood Beca would be panicking, she always did when concerning Chloe or the baby living inside of her. Chloe understood it was because it was out of Beca's league despite the birthing and parenting classes. Beca wasn't the one pregnant, and she had no control over anything whatsoever. What Beca **didn't** understand was the amount of pain the blonde was experiencing and that going to the hospital was an absolute necessity if she didn't want her daughter to be born in the entryway of their home.

"Bec...we have everything we need. We packed in advance in case this would happen. But we need to hurry, or else…" Chloe tried to explain calmly to her wife of two years, before she experienced another contraction. The blonde took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears in check. She didn't need the both of them to be freaking out.

Beca, snapped out of her panic, rushed to Chloe's side and grabbed her hand.

"I am so sorry baby...let's get to the hospital. Just keep doing the weird breathing exercises and sit in the car. I'll throw the luggage in the car." Beca whispered, as she gave her wife a little push to the door as she grabbed the luggage that already sat by the front door. Once both women were settled into the car with their seatbelts on, Beca found her wife's eyes on her. The brunette looked at her. Beca was sure a flash of pure panic would be on Chloe's face, because you know, a baby was going to come **out** of her anytime soon. But instead, she was met with one of Chloe's smiles. And while Chloe had many types of smiles, this one was excitement. Like, the kind before you go on a roller coaster. The nervous knots caught up in your stomach, but can't help but bounce your leg in anticipation. Or when they were at the World's all those years ago, and while they had a chance at losing it all for future Bellas to come, the joy and wonder of performing always lingered.

"Are you ready?" Beca asked.

"Are you?"

Beca bit in her lip nervously. It was obvious Chloe was the one who wanted to start a family. Beca was sure _Chloe_ would be a good mom. She was so compassionate, patient, and kind to everyone, even when that said person didn't deserve it. But Beca? She barely could take of herself, how would she take care of another human being? Babies had never interested her like they had Chloe. The number of babies placed in her lap had nearly scared the former DJ stiff, and almost always, the babies would cry when given to her. It's like they could smell the uncertainty and fear Beca had. What if their daughter did the same? What if…

"I am scared." Beca admitted quietly. She hated to act weak, especially in front of Chloe. It's not like she could turn around and say she didn't want a baby. They were going to the hospital right now to have her for Christ's sake. Chloe reached her hand out to touch Beca's.

"Babe, I am scared too."

"You are?" Beca asked as she raised a questioning brow.

"Of course! Being a mother is different than babysitting Becs...it's going to be hard and scary for the rest of our lives but...remember when we sang Titanium that one night, and we felt her kick like crazy?" Beca nodded and smiled a little. She had placed her hand on Chloe's stomach, after Chloe had literally screamed for Beca. The small brunette raced to her side in sheer panic, sure that their newly discovered little girl was going to be born prematurely and in the mother's bed. Instead she was instructed to touch Chloe's stomach. Beca obeyed irritably, this a regular occurrence and was mad her wife had screamed for her for this. All anger was pushed aside once Chloe placed her hand right next to Beca's, and started singing Titanium as she looked at her stomach excitedly. Then Beca knew what the big deal was. A kick. She looked up at Chloe quickly, her eyes wide with wonder. Chloe smiled and continued to sing, motioning for Beca to join her. Once in harmony, more kicks followed in a faster motion. That was the moment it really felt real for the mothers. Knowing that she was coming. That she wasn't just "the thing living inside of Chloe." It was a human being, _their_ baby, that was already letting her mother's know she heard them and loved them.

"Just imagine what she will be like when she is here. She already loves us, and...we already love her." Chloe managed to squeak out, squeezing Beca's hand against another contraction. Beca laughed silently to herself. Leave it to Chloe to make other people feel better when she was going to have a fucking baby within a matter of hours. Beca had to push her insecurities out of the way. Chloe needed her and so did this baby. Whether Beca was ready for her or not.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand back and offered a smile.

"Let's go have us a baby."

* * *

"Beca? What the hell, it is three in the morning here...what do you want?" Aubrey's tired-yet annoyed voice shrilled through the phone. Beca rolled her eyes. They had been at the hospital for the last three hours, and Chloe had insisted-okay, rather threatened, that she would call everyone that was supposed to be here for the baby's delivery. Beca had already called the Beales, who informed the brunette that they wouldn't make it in time for her birth, but were already getting ready to switch to an earlier flight. This was Beca's fourth attempt to call to Aubrey, and the obviously angry blonde had finally answered.

"Chloe's gone in labor. She wanted me to tell you." Beca answered through her teeth. She understood Aubrey's irritability, but Jesus, Beca was tired too. And she was only being consistent with Aubrey being present or in the loop because of Chloe. Only for _Chloe_.

"Of course your kid would come early. Honestly, we were going to start driving to L.A. around 5, but no. She has to come now...Why in the hell are you not with her?!"

"So I could call you asshole. And...she kicked me out." Beca muttered under her breath, but somehow Aubrey had heard her. She heard the blonde let out a snort.

"Well put her on the phone. Don't talk, just hold her hand. Surely you have been with Chloe on her period. Talking just makes it work."

Beca sighed but complied, letting herself take Aubrey's advice for once. She strolled into the room, where she was met with a stern glare from her wife before Beca held up the phone defensively. Chloe took the phone and pressed a smile on her face.

"Hey Bree...it's okay...I understand. You and Stacie? You don't have to come now, I just wanted you to know. Wish you could be here too...No, you don't need to stay on the phone, Beca will keep me company….she is my _wife_ Aubrey, of course she will annoy me...love you too Bree, tell Stacie I love her too...see you soon." Chloe hung up the phone and handed it back to Beca. A pause of silence.

"Stacie coming with Aubrey?" Beca finally asked, keeping her eyes away from Chloe.

"Yeah...she slept over I guess."

"I wish they would just be a couple already. They obviously have toners for each other." Beca smirked, meeting Chloe's eyes. Chloe smiled slightly and chuckled.

"She insisted they were just planning to drive together and stayed over for convenience. But...They are totally screwing each other." Chloe winked and Beca laughed. If she could just keep Chloe laughing, maybe she wouldn't be dead or kicked out for her daughter's birth.

"Did the doctor's say how much longer?" Beca asked, as she now stroked her wife's hand with her thumb. Chloe scooted over a little to make room for the small brunette, and pushed Beca's arm to go over her shoulder.

"I don't know. I need to be at ten centimeters, and I am only at four." Chloe whined, followed by a wince as she gripped tightly onto Beca's hand. Beca sucked in a breath at the sudden pain in her hand.

"You are doing great babe. You got this. I am not leaving your side."

* * *

It took another four hours for Chloe to be fully dilated and that's when Beca got really scared. No longer was Chloe being angry, but she was in **agony.** The blonde couldn't help but let out her cries as the doctor told her to push. Beca wasn't good with people when they were scared or were crying, and seeing her wife in so much pain and looking at her for guidance, was horrible. All she could do was keep repeating that Chloe was doing awesome and wipe off the sweat on her forehead. At some point, Aubrey and Chloe's mom were calling and put on speaker phone on Chloe's phone and Beca's phone, giving words of encouragement. And just like that, it was all over. Emily was born.

Chloe flung her blonde hair out of her face peeked up anxiously at the nurses wrapping up her daughter. Beca stood absolutely still, looking and feeling a little overwhelmed. The nurse flashed the new mother's a small smile before laying the small baby on Chloe's chest. Chloe was already blubbering like a baby, matching the cries and whimpers that were coming from Emily, as she softly peppered the baby with kisses. Beca couldn't do anything but watch. The rush of it all and seeing _their_ _ **baby**_ on her wife's chest, nearly broke her. She just couldn't tell in which way yet. The time between the infant and the woman who just birthed her, was sacred and Beca knew they needed their moment. Once Emily was whisked away by the nurse for her bath and necessary baby things, Chloe's touch sent Beca back into reality.

"Good job Chlo. You did amazing." Beca finally said, giving her wife a well earned kiss.

"Thanks….God, wasn't she beautiful? Oh God, Beca go with her. Take some pictures. Quickly!" Chloe shrilled, and Beca scurried off to where the nurses and doctor was. She snapped the pictures of the nurses bathing her getting her foot prints for the birth certificate, and weighing her.

"A healthy 7.8 pound baby Mrs. Beale-Mitchell." Beca smiled, already feeling pride for her kid. She had been born just minutes ago, and she was already proud of how much her baby weighed. Crazy.

Once they were done with the newborn, she had been wrapped in the traditional pink blanket and beanie. Beca had already had made her way back to Chloe, showing her the photo's she had taken when the nurse came back with Emily. Chloe extended her arms out excitedly, and cradled the small newborn. Emily's crying had ceased, her little nose the only thing that was twitching. It was hard to make out of her features, other than the traditional newborn appearances; stubby nose, round face, pink lips, and the little amount of brown hair on her head. But it didn't matter. She was theirs. And she was beautiful.

"Mama loves you so much baby Emily...we have been waiting for you for so long. You have so many people who already love you. Grandma and Grandpa, that's Mommy's parents. They don't live together, but you will like Shelia too. And my parents, Nonny and Poppy. They are so excited to meet you, and they will spoil you rotten. Both your real uncle and aunt can't be here to meet you, but they will in a couple of months. But all your AcaAunts will be here within a day or so. You are the first girl child inside the Bellas, and they are going to **love** you." Chle cooed, as she brushed her fingers across the sleeping baby's cheek. Beca's heart swelled at Chloe's "conversation" with Emily. She could add a new smile in her book of "Chloe's smiles." The mother's love smile.

"And this woman, right here." Chloe paused, only letting her eyes leave Emily for Beca for a split second, continued. "Is your Mommy. I am sorry she is a little quiet now, but she isn't so sure about babies yet. I know you are going to change her mind though. She didn't get to experience you living in her, so she didn't get to bond with you as much as I got to. Just you be you, and you will have her wrapped around your finger."

* * *

It had been a couple of hours and Chloe had already breastfed Emily. Beca was still quite, highly interested and content with watching her daughter and her wife interact. It had to be the cutest thing in the world.

Chloe had fallen asleep, and that gave Beca time to hold her daughter for the first time, Chloe being a bit of a hog. Emily slept for awhile when Chloe fell asleep, but Beca could see her squirm in her hospital crib, her eye's trying to open against the lights. Beca gave a courageous sigh before cradling her daughter in her arms. Instantly satisfied with being held, Emily quieted but continued to make little a "oh" shape with her mouth. In addition with her ears that stuck out a little, the infant reminded the music producer of a cute little monkey.

"Hey little Monkey. I am your other mom, Mommy." Beca introduced awkwardly, only gaining a stare from Emily's dark eyes. But the more she stared, the more Beca noticed the little things about Emily. The way her nose wrinkled when she heard Beca's voice. The way her little arms moved aimlessly when unwrapped from her burrito. The way she even seemed to make little monkey sounds when she shaped her mouth like one.

And just like that, Beca's nerves were non existent. It was just her and her baby girl. Her baby girl that would spend the rest of her life with her. The one would needed her more than anything now. It was weird. Beca never believed in love at first. Not even with Chloe. She believed very much in infatuation at first sight. And she _**definitely**_ felt like that the moment her and Chloe's eyes met. It was only after years of friendship and getting to really know the former redhead to know she _**loved**_ her. But , looking at Emily, I mean really looking at her, Beca could feel the rush of emotions pumping into her brain and heart. She knew if someone walked in here and threatened to kill her kid, Beca would protect the infant at whatever cost. If that wasn't love, she didn't understand it then. That isn't something you feel with someone else you just met. Sniffling back the sudden tears, she stroked the infant's face with her index finger, absorbing everything about her. Coming from the woman who claimed all newborn babies looked like potatoes when they were first born, Beca would argue with anyone that her child was the most beautiful and the best in the world. She leaned down to kiss the girl's stubby nose.

"I love you Em."

* * *

"Heeeyyyy what's up Shawshank! And Ginger-but-not-ginger-anymore!" Fat Amy exclaimed, bringing in a shit ton of balloons into the room, followed by the rest of the Bellas. Beca shushed her harshly, not wanting Emily's eardrums to be blown out by Fat Amy's excessive loudness. Amy rolled her eyes, but obeyed as the rest of the Bella's hushed their conversation as well. Aubrey and Stacie had arrived late the night of Emily's birth, and had their turns with playing with the newborn. Currently, Chloe was breastfeeding, while Beca hovered protectively over her girls. They shuffled over to Aubrey and Stacie, exchanging hugs and whispers while giving Chloe some private time, not wanting to stare at her while she was feeding Emily. It had taken one day for all the Bellas to be in one place. Just one.

"What middle name did you go with?" Jessica asked, confident with sitting next to Chloe while she continued to feed the newborn. They had become pretty good friends over the years, considering they shared a room once in the Bella House.

"Isabella." Chloe's answered, as she fixed her gown and adjusted Emily to her shoulder to burp her.

"I am sure Chloe just wanted Em to have "Bella" in her name." Beca teased, and gained an eye roll from her wife.

"When are your parents coming? Or have they come yet?" Ashley asked next, as she was braided Lily's hair on the couch.

"My parent's are coming tomorrow at some point. Beca's are coming in a week. They were busy with work and didn't wanna clash when mine were here, so." Chloe answered as she handed Emily ever to Jessica.

While the Bella's talked, all the girls got a chance to hold Emily and say some choice words. She was the first child to be born within the group, only a few Bellas married, so they didn't have much advice to offer. But it was a **very** big deal when your old Captain and Co-Captain had their first child, and a girl at that.

It was when Amy held her that the realization hit any of the former Bellas. She raised the baby in the air, (somewhat carefully), both mother's reaching out their hands in panic that the excitable blonde might drop her.

"She is the first girl born among our group, and this shorty must be praised as such." She announced as she sputtered lines of the opening from the Lion King, gaining chuckles from the Bellas, and Emily scrunching her face in annoyance at the loud noise. She brought the infant down, (much to the mother's happiness) and motioned for Lily towards her. Lily, being the odd one she was and still was, brought an object over to Fat Amy, extending the object on one knee like a servant to a king. All the Bella's were smiling like mad, while the mother's eyed each other suspiciously. They watched carefully as the bigger blonde switched off the hospital beanie for a new one. Once she gave Emily back to Beca, did the mother's read the print labeled across the black beanie: **AcaChild**. Fat Amy smiled proudly, while the mother's couldn't help but laugh. With two a capella mothers, it was inevitable their daughter to be one of them. They only hoped, though they would support anything Emily would choose to pursue in, to love and appreciate music like they had. And maybe continue the tradition and become a Bella. Fat Amy raised her water bottle in the air as a toast.

"It is done. Welcome to the family AcaChild."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome AcaChild**

 **While this was just going to a one-shot, I couldn't help but imagine more scenes. Not sure how many there will be, but I thought you guys might like the light hearted family times between the three. Don't forget to review if you want more!**

"I don't know Becs...what if she cries the whole time? Her nose was a little runny last night, so it probably is not a good idea to bring her in today...maybe I should call in and say she is sick.I don't think they want the other babies to get sick." Chloe explained to her wife thoroughly as she balanced her now two month old on her lap.

"Babe...she is fine. We agreed when was around two months that you would go back to work and she would go to daycare. I know your choir students miss you, and they need you too." Beca reasoned as she sat next to Chloe on their queen sized bed and attempted to put on her earrings for work.

The blonde gave a little pout as she stood Emily up and supported the baby on her legs. Chloe smiled brightly at her baby girl, whom Emily instantly smiled back her brown eyes focused on Chloe's. She was such a smiley baby and she babbled like crazy whether she was interacting with her mothers or she was falling asleep in her crib alone.

"Do you want to stay home with Mama, baby girl?" Chloe asked Emily with her animated, high pitch cartoon voice. Beca let out a laugh. The brunette thought it was bad enough when Chloe used that voice on their cat, but now it was constant with Emily. But it was kinda cute.

"Chloe, she is ready to go to daycare. We have already interviewed this place multiple times, observed how they interact with the kids, and it's literally on the same campus at the high school. You don't have to worry about Em, she's good hands and is better with strangers better than I am." Beca said as she rested her hand on Chloe's knee. Chloe sighed defeated as she brought Emily back to her lap, leaning the baby tightly against her chest.

"I am not ready to let her go Becs...I have been with her since day one and I am going to miss all of these important moments in her life while she is there and and…" Chloe rambled as a strain of emotions bubbled on her face. Beca sighed internally. She wondered if Chloe would ever be able to control her emotions after Emily was born. Her hormones still seemed to out of whack. But Beca knew what Chloe felt.

"Chlo...remember when I went back to work? We called each other maybe twenty times a day concerning Emily. I missed both of you like crazy, but I still get to see her grow everyday. She is going to go through a lot of milestones where we won't be there with her all the time." Chloe still didn't look convinced as she played with the little amount of Emily's dark hair, as Emily munched happily on Chloe's sweater. Beca tried again, giving Chloe's knee a squeeze.

"Look, you can visit her on your lunch break, because you are right on campus with her. Even Jesse's twins are right next door, and he says the boys love it there and it is a really good place. If you still feel uncomfortable with it after a week, we will figure something else out, deal?"

Chloe smiled a little as she gave a final kiss on her daughter's forehead. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath before standing up, her daughter set on her shoulder.

"Okay...deal. You are going to come with us, right?" Chloe asked, her eyes still a bit teary from earlier. Beca stood up too, pecking her wife's lips. While Chloe was usually the optimistic and strong one of the relationship, but Beca knew she would have to step up.

"Of course babe."

* * *

The mother's slowly ambled into the daycare center, instantly greeted by the spacious and colorful room and by the Ms. Mae, the main overall caretaker of all the infants. Rooms beyond the infant room contained the combination of the wobblers and the toddlers, (that's where Jesse's twins Callahan and Landon were) and the preschool was the next door down, all lead by different teachers. Emily would be set here for years to come if Chloe decided that was the route she wanted to take.

"Welcome welcome, it is both of the Mrs. Beale-Mitchell mothers, yes?" Mrs Mae asked smiling, as she handed the baby she held in her arms to a high school student helper. Mrs. Mae was a very friendly lady, in combination with her short stature and obvious chinese accent, she was an adorable sight. She also had the "magic touch" Beca called it when it came to babies. No matter what baby, if they had been screaming for hours, within minutes, Mrs. Mae had them smiling or asleep.

Both mother's nodded and offered smiles to the teacher, whom was already talking with Emily in a high pitched voice.

"It is so nice to have you with us Emily...oh my goodness, she is a very good smiler for her age. Yes, yes you are. Oh, and a talker." Mrs Mae cooed, as she was evident to talking with both Emily and the mothers and Emily used her charm and smile for the somewhat familiar person.

"She really does love to talk. She really likes the one on one time with me or Chloe...will she still have that here? I mean, you have like six other babies here…" Beca asked, suddenly feeling uneasy with the idea of Emily actually being left her.

"Oh yes...we make sure that all the babies are interactive with me or one of the other students. As we have talked about, all the students have taken classes and know what they are doing, and they love playing with the babies. With Emily's current attitude, she will have all of these girls wanting to play with her." Mrs Mae assured, and both mother's nodded, while Chloe made her way to sign Emily in, and write down her meal plan for the day.

"I was planning on visiting her on my lunch break, is that alright?" Chloe asked once all of Emily's belongings were placed in her appropriate cubby.

"Of course. The babies love when their parents come visit, but we recommend not all the time. We want the babies to feel comfortable with us without their parents." Chloe nodded again, but felt a little sick that she wouldn't be able to visit Emily everyday like she so desperately wanted to. But it made sense and she wanted Emily to be comfortable with others and become independent.

"Mrs Chloe! You are back!" One girl's voice rang out, as the door swung open. Chloe smiled brightly at one of her senior choir girls, Brittany, entered into the room. Chloe reached out for a side hug, whom Brittany gladly accepted and returned. "Oh my God, is this Emily? She is even cuter than the pictures online!" Brittany exclaimed as she turned to face Beca and Emily.

"Yep, this is her. First day of daycare." Chloe answered as Brittany turned to face her favorite teacher again.

"I am **so** glad you are back. We have all missed you. And the sub is so boring...he definitely doesn't make singing fun like you do."

"I missed you guys too...I am guessing we have a lot of work ahead of us then, yes?"

"Oh totes." Chloe laughed. She didn't realize how much she missed her high schoolers until now. Teaching "underprivileged" kids to sing had always been her passion and she missed it. Chloe checked her watch and titled her mouth to the side. The bell was going to ring in about five minutes and the choir teacher knew she needed to get there early.

"Becs, we should get going...I love you Emmy. Mama gonna miss you so much, but I will visit later today." Chloe leaned in to pepper the baby's forehead, gaining a round of laughs from Emily. Chloe felt better, seeing Brittany and knowing she was needed here, boosted her confidence. She wasn't so sure about Beca though.

"I will see you later, Monkey. Be good for Mommy. Love you." Beca whispered, a little shy about her intimate moment with her daughter while people were watching. It was only when she felt Chloe lifting the baby out of her arms and giving her to Mrs. Mae, and leading Beca out of the door, did Beca realize that couldn't move.

The rising music producer looked inside the little window, to see Emily alert in Mrs. Mae's arms, clearly searching for her mommies.

"She is looking for us, Chlo. I think she is going to cry, I should..." Beca said as she tried to open the door, to be stopped by Chloe's hand resting on her own.

"Babe, she is okay. Look." Chloe pointed into the window, to see Emily now in Brittany's arms, smiling and giggling.

"We are still her favorites, right? Like, she won't forget us?" Beca asked seriously. Chloe pulled the shorter girl close, much like she did on Hood Night those odd years ago.

"How could she forget us? We are her mommies. We aren't easily forgettable anyways." Chloe said as she crinkled her nose and ginned at her wife before leaning into a kiss. The blonde reached her hand to grasp the back of Beca's hair while her tongue broke it's way into the music producer's mouth. Finally Beca broke away, and raised a questioning and scolding brow to her wife.

"We are at school babe...I am sure this is against the school policy."

"Only if you get caught. Guess we can finish later after school…" Chloe winked, as she started to scurry away to class. Not one to lose a battle, Beca retaliated by slapping her butt, uninterested by the passing glances by the teenage boys that couldn't help but stare. Chloe turned her head as she walked and gave a very girly, high school giggle. Beca watched her strut down the hall in that incredibly hot pencil skirt, before she left to go to her job, completely unaware that Chloe had managed to distract her worries for Emily in the other room with one kiss. Just like always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome AcaChild**

"Are you sure Aubrey is qualified to take care of a two year old? I mean, what if she is just as much as a bitc-a jerk as she was when she ran the Bellas?" Beca corrected herself, as she took notice of her wife's disapproving glare and curious daughter's sudden mimicking nature.

"We really don't have much of a choice Beca. I don't want to bring my daughter into my childhood home, knowing what could happen. She doesn't need to be tainted in that environment. If you were going to stay here with Em, we wouldn't need Aubrey." Chloe said somewhat harshly as she dug through her suitcase for her dinner clothes.

Beca immediately felt guilty for stressing her wife more than she already was. Despite the bubbly and overly happy appearance Chloe showed, she lived in a harsh reality growing up. Her mother in particular, was a sore topic Chloe didn't like to talk about. What appeared to be the perfect, well-rounded family to the public, it was anything but. Mrs. Beale proved to be extremely unreliable, her drinking and smoking problem, resulted in Chloe practically raising her younger brother and sister, while their mother went to the bar during all hours. By the time Chloe was seven, she was responsible for taking care of her then four year old brother Gabe, and two year old sister Ellie while her mother went "to the store" and her father worked. Wars were fought between the Beale parents almost constantly when her father figured out his wife's secrets, even to the point of her mother taking Ellie one night after a heated arguement. It was horrible. Chloe's father had to physically restrain the then eight year old Chloe when her mother took the sleeping child away. Despite threats of divorce, her father could never pull through with it, even after his wife hurt him repeatedly and his children. He loved her and she needed him. Beca now knew why Chloe had been so upset and reluctant to leave the Bellas for so long. They really were her family, and probably the most stable family she had ever had.

"You know I wouldn't let you face them alone." Beca replied a little one more quietly, as she took a seat next to the blonde on the hotel bed.

"My brother and sister are going to be there...you don't understand Becs, they aren't like me."

"I met your sister at the wedding. She seemed nice."

"You haven't met Gabe...he is just really angry at both my parents. None of us have seen him for a couple of years...and Ellie doesn't like my mom. She is the reason she left to train to be a doctor in another country...the thought of everyone in the same room...it's just not going to be turn out right." Chloe concluded, tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Once she made eye contact with her toddler, confused on why he Mama was crying, Chloe quickly put a smile on her face. While Beca shut people out, Chloe pushed her negatives feeling down and pretended to be happy for the sake of everyone else's feelings. It made Beca feel sick that her wife felt that she had to keep up with the happy image for the sake of people; especially to the losers who didn't deserve it.

"Babe...you can cry. You deserve to have your voice heard and to let your emotions show. You have had to be this ray of sunshine for your whole life, but you don't have to be that way with me or Emily. Remember how you wanted me to be more open and not bottle everything up? That applies to you too." Beca said, as she grabbed her wife's chin to bring her eyes to her own.

"That's who I am Bec. I am supposed to the happy, bubbly girl. I always have, that's who people know me as." Chloe answered in a whisper, afraid that her wife and daughter would hear the crack that threatened to escape in her voice.

"You know who I see you as? The most kind woman in the world, who would sacrifice her own happiness for someone, even if they didn't deserve it. The girl who loves so freely, and sees the potential in loner, alt girls in the shower, and fought for her when nobody else did. The girl who took my heart and changed my ideas on the importance of love and marriage." By this point, the two mother's had inched closer to each other, their foreheads touching. Emily, whom had been watching on the floor intently, had waddled over, and struggled to climb the bed. Noticing her daughter, Beca adjusted Chloe to her lap, while managing to pull Emily on the bed. Chloe seemed to be in a daze, the tears flowing silently, as she snuggled close to Beca. Emily looked up at Beca for answers.

"Mama sad?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, baby girl."

Emily crawled cautiously over to her Mama and sat in her lap. "Mama, it okay to be sad. Me and Mommy make it better." Emily mimicked as she nuzzled her head into her Mama's stomach. Chloe had literally used the same phrase with Emily when she was scared one night. Chloe cradled her daughter's small form, as her chin rested on Emily's head and Beca's rested on Chloe's.

"Just like Emily said, it is okay to be sad Chlo. Your feelings are just as valid as hers."

"I just hope I don't disappoint her like my mother did…" Chloe finally answered, as she stroked her fingers through Emily's dark hair.

"That makes two of us." Beca thought back to her own mother whom she rarely spoke to. After her father had left when Beca was twelve, Beca's mother delved into her career to deal with her heartbreak, often leaving the new teenager to fend for herself. Though her mother was present, Beca felt like both of her parents had abandoned her, and it hurt like hell. Having her father back in her life had started to mend her broken heart after he had apologized, but her mother still seemed too busy for her only child.

"But you know what good does come out of all of this?" Beca asked, as she titled her head down to meet those beautiful bright blue eyes of Chloe's. It felt weird for Beca to be on this end, bringing optimism to her usual cheery wife. But she would do anything to make her wife feel better. Chloe finally peeked up to meet Beca's eyes, curiosity glistening in them. Beca smiled, as she brushed a stray hair from Chloe's face.

"We learn from their mistakes. If anything, we will be loving this one to death before either of us leave her side."

* * *

Chloe had calmed down since then, as both her and Beca continued to get ready for their dinner at the Beale's home.

"If nothing good comes from tonight, we still have DisneyWorld to look forward to. I can't wait for Em to meet Belle. She is going to freak." Beca said, as she finished applying the last part of her eyeliner. Chloe smiled.

"DisneyWorld was always the best part about living here in Florida. And the nice beaches and warm weather. I don't think I could have survived in such rainy state like Oregon." Beca shrugged, as she heard someone knock on the front door.

"It's Aub-wee!" She heard Emily scream as little feet padded to the door, and Beca raced to catch up with the excitable toddler, scooping her up.

"Remember, only adults can answer the door, Monkey." Beca lightly scolded, as she opened the door expecting only her former Bella Captain, but was greeted by the whole group.

"Heeyyyy Shawshank!" Fat Amy exclaimed first, as she pushed her way to the front and pulled Beca into a tight hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Auntie Patricia! It hurting!" Emily squealed and the larger blonde put down her former Captain, before plucking the little girl from Beca.

"Gee Shorty, you are getting huge! Can't call you shorty anymore, you will be taller than your Mommy before long." Fat Amy teased, dismissing the toddler calling her Patricia. It was adorable when she did, Amy admitted, but only when Emily did. Not that she would let any of the other Bellas know that.

"No, I Shorty!" Emily insisted.

"Not that I don't like having you guys here but, why are you?" Beca asked, as Chloe came out of the bathroom and beamed at the sight of all the Bellas in the small hotel room.

"Well...Aubrey told me that she was coming to help you guys out and...I forced her to let me come...so I told everyone else that we were all going to DisneyWorld…" Stacie confessed, but she didn't look all that sorry. "I couldn't let my lady love go alone." Stacie and Aubrey had finally made their relationship official a couple of months ago, and were pretty much inseparable.

"They all just showed up at the airport, I swear. It was not my intention to have a Bella retreat at Disney World." Aubrey said next, as Emily reached for her next.

"Figured we could all could babysit the Acachild though." Fat Amy explained. "They say it takes a village to raise one of these, and we are sorta one."

"Yes, please Mommy?" Emily asked, perking up at the thought of all her aunties staying with her for the night. Beca looked over at her wife for an answer.

"What do you think Chlo?"

"Sure, I guess. Wish Cynthia Rose was here though. Her and Amber are fostering a couple kids now and they know what they are doing…" Chloe trailed off, suddenly worried for her daughter's sake. She loved the Bellas dearly, but they were a rowdy bunch. But if that meant more eyes were on Emily while her and Beca were gone, I guess she couldn't worry too much.

"Okay...no cursing, no talking about inappropriate things…" Beca glanced at Stacie momentarily, who feigned looking hurt. "Bedtime is at 8 to 8:30. Just keep an eye on her please. Here is some money for pizza for dinner, and there are some snacks if she is still hungry. We should be back by 10 if everything goes as planned…"

"Well, aren't you super mom." Stacie teased.

"I am serious, dudes. If anything happens to her…"

"The Hobbit will get us?" Stacie pressed on, but was answered with Beca's famous smirks.

"I was more concerned about your safety when Ginger Mama gets through with you."

All the former Bellas froze, fear washed across their faces. Beca was the one with the temper who was known for a quick punch or yelling, but Chloe's anger was not to be messed with; or even to be teased with. It wasn't necessarily the yelling they feared; it was the guilt trip she possessed.

Chloe just smiled at Beca's threat, before grabbing her wife's hand and leading her to Aubrey who still held Emily.

"Alright baby, we will be back later. Keep an eye on your aunties, but you listen to them. Give me a kiss big girl. Love you." Chloe said as she pecked her daughter's lips, followed by Beca. "You are in charge Bree. Call if you need anything."

"Don't worry about is you two. If I could handle the Bellas, I can handle a two year old." Aubrey said confidently as she lead the mothers out the door.

"You ready Chlo?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Glad you are there with me."

"Always babe. You think Em will be okay, though?"

Chloe laughed. "They will keep her alive, but if Aubrey choked when running the Bellas, I won't be surprised if there is throw up when we get back. You know how Emily is when it is time for bed."

* * *

"Does anyone know how to change one of these things?" Aubrey said in disgust revolving the toddler's diaper. It was pushing nine o'clock and the little girl didn't show any sign of slowing down for the night. She was pretty content most of the night, spending time with all her aunts, being the sweet child they knew. Until now. She was overtired and her crying was loud and whiny. Jessica walked in and shooed the tall blonde away from the crying child, as she proceeded to change Emily. Once she was done, she wrangled some pjs on her and cradled her. All the Bellas looked at her in awe. How did this woman who seemed they were barely present half the time, know what to do?

"None of you ever babysat in your teenage years?" She asked, raising a brow.

"I babysat a dog once...but it suddenly went missing." Lily said as her eyes darted to all the women in the room. Only Flo heard her, but due to her upbringing, nothing these American girls was strange.

"Never thought I would get the chance to raise my own children. I lived way longer than I expected." answered Flo with a shrug.

"Why you cryin, Shorty? I thought we were having fun?" Fat Amy finally asked the obviously distressed toddler.

"I...I want….my...mama, and and...mommmmmyyyy!" Emily stammered before letting out another wail.

"Take her Aubrey, she likes you the most. Ashley, you need to help me look up something." Jessica said as she put Emily back into Aubrey's arms. Aubrey just looked around to the Bellas panicked, as she tried to smoothly rock the toddler standing up.

"You are going to medical school Stace, what do we do?"

"I don't know! I am a gynecologist, I only do the baby inside the women!" Stacie said defensively, shooting her arms up in fake surrender.

Ashley and Jessica came back with a laptop set up on the World Champion's performance video.

"Look Em, it's your mommies." Ashley said cheerily, as she pointed to the mother's on the screen. "They are gonna sing to us." Emily's crying stopped, but she looked confused at the screen.

"Mama hair red?" she asked, as all the Bellas laughed. "It used to be. Now, let's listen." Aubrey said, as she massaged the toddler's back. Aubrey knew that Emily always liked that when she was a baby.

They watched it several times, Emily getting more and more sleepy as they replayed it. She finally looked up at Aubrey, and played with her blonde locks.

"You sing, Aub-wee?" Aubrey blushed. She hadn't sung really ever since she left the Bellas, but according to all the faces of her former Bella mates, she nodded. Aubrey decided that "Crazy Youngsters" that Cynthia Rose wrote for the Worlds was too fast paced for a lullaby, so she went to the first song that popped in her head.

" _I got my ticket for the long way round_

 _Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say."_

The Bellas smiled, the same memory of them singing this all those years ago at the retreat. The song that brought them back together and regained their sound they had lost. They all joined in, harmonizing just like they did on that day. Like nothing had changed.

" _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

* * *

Beca and Chloe tiptoed back in, to see Emily laying on top of Aubrey on the hotel bed, the Bellas surrounding them, (some piled on top of each other) all asleep.

"Guess the little monkey tired them out." Beca whispered. "Should we wake them up?"

"Naw, let them sleep. They deserve it." Chloe whispered back.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"We can cuddle on the couch. That okay?" Chloe said, as she caressed her wife's neck with kisses. Beca let out a low moan, before giving her a smirk. Beca was putty in the former redheads hands.

"I have always had a thing about cuddling with you in tight spaces Beale."

 **So...wanted to delve into Chloe's childhood a bit ever since she sounded so broken in the second movie when mentioning the Bellas were her family. Hope you guys enjoyed, I love the whole hurt/comfort fluff. Would you guys rather see how the dinner went or the Bellas at Disney World next? We will meet Chloe's family at some point anyways, but thought I'd ask. Oh, and special shout out to Ester Dean for her song "Crazy Youngsters" had to use it instead of Flashlight for obvious reasons :)Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome AcaChild**

It was weird for Beca to experience a silent car ride with her wife. Chloe loved to talk, it was a known fact. Though the couple was accustomed and was comfortable in silence together, it was weird to experience the awkward silence with Chloe. The blonde was so open about what she thought and felt and never let an awkward silence linger too long. But Beca knew what kept her silent and made her skin turned unnaturally pale, and she **hated** seeing Chloe suffer. Once the couple had pulled up into the Beale driveway and turned off the engine to the rental car, Beca turned to her wife.

"If you aren't ready Chlo, we could turn around...I am sure they will understand." but Chloe just shook her head and grabbed her purse roughly.

"It's the first time I will see all four of my family members together in one place for five years...I have to see if they are safe for Emily to see." Chloe replied, as she attempted to escape the car, but Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"You aren't alone babe. I need to protect that over-caring heart of yours." Beca said, as she playfully poked where Chloe's heart was with her other hand. Chloe smiled bashfully, as she brought Beca's hand that was grasped firmly to the blonde's and kissed it tenderly. "My hero."

Chloe's mother was sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette. Once Chloe and Beca exited out of the car and linked hands, they made their way over to the blonde's childhood home. It was a fairly big house in the suburbs, completed with a double door garage and a basement. Though it would be an exaggeration to say the house was a mansion, it was safe to say that Mr Beale was a successful enough surgeon to put his "failing" oldest child through college for seven years without much a of problem.

"There is my baby girl!" Mrs. Beale exclaimed as the pair made their way to the porch. Chloe let go of Beca's hand to receive her mother's hug.

"Hi Mom." Chloe offered a fake smile as she rested her chin on her mother's shoulder. Though her father, Owen, had insisted that her mother was getting better with her AA meetings and therapy, it was hard for the former Bella Co-Captain to fully believe it and forgive the woman for all the pain she had received growing up. "You remember my wife Beca."

"Of course. Hi Beca, come on, don't be shy, we give hugs in this family!" Kate Beale said as she extended one of her arms to Beca, not letting go of her oldest in her other. Beca went reluctantly for the side hug, the smell of smoke reeling off her mother- in-law, but it's the most she could do to show some friendliness to her.

"Is Gabe and Elle here yet?" Chloe asked once Kate had let go of both of the girls, and immediately her mood had shifted as she sat back down on the swing on the porch, taking another puff from her cigarette.

"Elle is inside with daddy. Not sure where your brother is, probably will be late as usual." Chloe resisted an eye roll at the attitude her mother showed to her siblings. Sure, they weren't perfect and didn't have the same optimism Chloe possessed, but there was a reason Elle couldn't stand being around their mother too long. There was a reason she chose to follow their father's footsteps instead.

Seeing that her mother was going to pout on the porch for awhile longer, Chloe dragged Beca with her through the house, shouting out her sister's name. Within minutes, a younger blonde plowed through the hallways, practically jumping into Chloe's arms. Beca let go just in time, not wanting to be tangled in all the sister love. They just held onto each other for awhile, Chloe combing her fingers through the younger blonde's hair. Finally Chloe pushed her back, and cupped Elle's face.

"God El, you got so beautiful."

"You act like that you are surprised?" Elle teased, as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Well, I _was_ always the prettier one." Elle playfully punch her older sister's arm as she stuck out her tongue, followed by Chloe. Beca couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her thirty-two year old wife acting so childish.

"See you are still with the shorty." Elle finally commented, teasing in her usual sarcastic tone, as she went in for a hug from her sister-in-law.

"Nice to see you too little Beale." Beca replied as hugged the younger girl. Elle and Chloe were definitely related, physically and personality wise. They both bared the same light blonde hair, the same round eyes, though Elle didn't posses Chloe's bright blue eyes. They were more of a hazel-green,much like her mother, her hair sporting a layered look with bangs. Both Beale sisters shared the same confident attitude when it came to people, but while Chloe had more of bubbly and flirtatious approach, Elle tended to be more...feisty and a tease. Maybe a little too outspoken when stating her opinion.

"Chloe's been saying you are kicking ass in the music business."

"Oh yeah. But I am sure Chloe would say that anyways, just so she wouldn't have to sound like she is married to a loser." Beca teased, as Chloe wrinkled her nose in disagreement and rolled her eyes.

"Just like my Beca not to admit how good she actually is."

"Chloebear? Is that you, honey?" A man's voice could be heard from the kitchen, obviously belonging to Owen, Mr. Beale Beca insisted on calling him. The older gentlemen entered the entryway of the house, as Chloe immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to tiptoe to reach her arms all the way around.

"Hi Daddy!" she muffled into his neck, as his hands ran through her hair. He pulled her back to cup her face like Chloe had done to Elle not two minutes ago.

"It's been too long Chloe. You haven't changed a bit, have you? As beautiful as ever. So glad I can have both of my angels together again." Owen said as he pressed a kiss on the top of his oldest head. He pulled in his youngest, a familiar wide smile and bright blue eyes shining as he held both of his daughters in each arm.

"Oh my goodness Beca, almost didn't recognize you. Music industry treating well I guess, because you are even more gorgeous." Owen complimented to the small brunette who stood somewhat awkward from where Chloe left her. He outstretched his arm that was draped around Chloe to shake his daughter-in-law's hand, knowing her discomfort with physical affection.

"Thank you Mr. Beale, you don't look too bad yourself." Beca smiled, his compliment leaving her a little flustered. Though he insisted she didn't have to refer to him as "Mr. Beale" Beca told him that he deserved the more respected name. Despite the amount of times Beca felt that Owen could have taken more control of his wife's actions and gotten his children in a better place, he still pushed to support and love his children as well as he could. He could have left like her father had done, but he didn't. Even now, he tried to keep his family together.

He looked around for something, but finally looked back up to Beca.

"Where is my granddaughter?"

Beca bit her lip a little, before stealing a glance to her wife. "We left her with some friends, Daddy." Chloe answered quickly.

"Why? We haven't seen her since she was tiny."

"...Well, knowing Elle and Gabe were coming, we didn't want a two year old to be caught up in the middle of everything…" Chloe confessed, her eyes finally dropping from her father's gaze. While Chloe and her mother bared lots of very similar facial features and the same excitable and outgoing personality, Kate's act was fake. It masked the deep struggles and anger she kept within, and truly showed when she was drunk. It was Owen that Chloe had inherited her undying kindness for others from. Like Chloe had Kate who hid their problems with smiles, Owen's sin was obliviousness to how messed up his family really was. And Chloe **hated** to show her father that she was weak. That the emotion sadness didn't live inside of her, this undying happiness and optimism radiating off of her at all times. That was her role to her parents; the lovely daughter who was always happy.

"We will bring her by or meet up somewhere with you guys at some point while we are here Mr. Beale." Beca butted in, after seeing the flash of hurt on Owen's face and as he uncomfortably ran his hand through his non existent hair on his stubble bald head.

"You guys are going to DisneyWorld with Emily right? Maybe daddy, mom, and me could join you one day?" Elle chimed in, seeing how the environment was getting too tense for her liking.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, right Chlo? We will have to arrange something because it seems like the Bellas followed us from Atlanta." Beca laughed, Elle laughing with her. Owen was whispering something into Chloe's ear, while he rubbed her arm. She finally smiled slightly, and looked up to her wife.

"Yes, that sounds fun."

Kate popped her head into the hallway from the dining room, had nuck through the garage to avoid the party in the entryway.

"Dinner's ready everyone!"

* * *

Dinner was eventful; the Beale sisters seeming like they always had some story to tell. Elle, having had just come home from Kenya, had plenty of gross stories about the various of illnesses she contracted and the cultural change. But she loved it. Chloe smiled to herself, knowing that like her, Elle liked caring for other people, learning new things, and traveling. This job and opportunity seemed perfect for her daredevil and curious little sister. Owen chimed in to match Elle's gross doctor moments with his own, causing rounds of laughs and sounds of disgust from the table. The family was halfway through their dinner when a soft knock could be heard from the front door. Elle excused herself to let in the person, everyone knowing who their late dinner guest was: Gabe. The younger sister knew she would be the only one to answer the door, since Gabe seemed to have a sore spot with everyone else in the family. Even with Chloe.

Beca reached her hand under the table to grasp Chloe's leg when her brother walked in, following behind Elle slowly. Beca had never met Gabe personally, he being the one person in Chloe's family to not attend his older sister's wedding. He was lanky guy, the same green-hazel eyes his mother and younger sister possessed, with shaggy brown hair and scruff on on his face. The music producer guessed he would be considered an attractive man if he kept up his appearance a bit and let go of the scowl on him.

"Hey Gabe. Good to see you, son." Owen smiled, as he was the first to stand up and wrap his arms around his son. Gabe didn't reply and didn't return the hug, as he seemed to wait impatiently for the older man to let go. Owen led his only son to his spot in between him and Kate, both of his sisters eying him suspiciously. Beca saw Chloe strain to keep the smile on her face and try to make eye contact with her little brother. Elle was fidgety. She had seen her brother a couple of days before; she being the one to convince him to come see everyone. Elle was the only one to truly understand his anger and used to be angry like him in her teenage years. However, her outlet was traveling. Time apart from her family had changed her mood and to be slightly more forgiving. Gabe...not so much.

He sat down roughly, as his mom patted his shoulder before making up his plate. He looked up to see his older sister looking at him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Hey Gabe…" Chloe finally said, and he looked back down at his plate.

"Chloe."

And then it got awkward. The only sounds coming from the table was the sound of the utensils poking at their dinner. The tension had definitely risen, and surprisingly enough, it was Beca who spoke up.

"So, Chloe and I are taking Emily to Disney World as most of you know tomorrow. Maybe if everyone is available, you guys could come with us? I know Emily would like to see all of you."

"Excuse me, who are you and why are you here?" Gabe said before anyone else had a chance to chime in. Beca took a deep breath internally and set her mouth in a tight line. It speaks, she thought.

"This is my wife, Gabe. Beca." Chloe spoke up, as she again tried to regain his eye contact. She didn't get it, but got a dark, quiet laugh from him instead.

"That's right, you are a dyke now."

Beca's eyes flared and she tried to stand from her seat, but was instantly pulled back by Chloe. How dare he say those hurtful words to his own _sister_.The one, need she violently remind him, who treated him like a son growing up. The one who had always been there for him and been nothing but decent to him, no matter his absence and harsh attitude towards her after she left for Barden.

"Gabe, you know your sister is bisexual. You have known since she was a teenager. And Beca is part of the family." Owen scolded, who gained an eye roll from his son.

"So, you guys have a kid now? Because you are messed up Chlo, you suddenly want your kids to suffer too?" Gabe said, not missing a beat, and finally making eye contact with the blonde. But she just met him with confused eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chloe challenged, and Beca positioned herself to be there in case Chloe needed to be restrained, though the smaller brunette wouldn't mind seeing her wife pounce him and beat his scrawny ass.

"Okay okay children, we don't need this." Owen tried as he set down his silverware down slowly.

"Oh come on Chloe. You don't think the kid is going to be made fun when they get older for having dyke moms? Thought you would be aware of being a bad mom, considering you have one." He was really going to let everyone have it, Beca thought. She didn't know how long she could stay silent. Kate just stared at her wine glass, letting her son take a swing at her.

"Lay off Gabe, _Jesus_." Elle finally intervened, throwing her hands up in question. Chloe just took a breath and scrunched her hands into fists, repeating the process several times.

"Oh what. The druggie and sunshine can't handle it? Newsflash sweetheart, genes pass. Think Emily is going to turn out okay by moving all the way out to L.A? She is going to learn all your ugly traits like your eating disorder, and you are going to fuck her up just like mom did to you." Gabe shot again, and instantly Chloe's eyes grew wide and the tears she tried to hold back, broke free. Beca stood swiftly from her chair. He could call her a dyke, but when he bluntly said that Chloe was a bad mother and brought up the monsters that she had managed to overcome, Beca drew the line.

"Okay, dude you need to chill the fuck down and need to be very careful what you say next. You know who these people are? They are human fucking beings. Your sister has been nothing but nice and motherly to you, and how do you repay her? Call her a bad mother and make her remember her weakest points? _**Newsflash**_ to Gabriel, everybody was affected by your mother's choices, not just _**you**_.Was it fair for Chloe to raise two other humans and miss a chunk of her social life? That woman has been nothing but good to you, and you are treating her like shit. I know I am new to this whole "letting people into your life" but I know I am not that much of an idiot to be heartless to the people who have always been there for you. Your sisters have moved on, even Elle who couldn't even talk to Kate on the phone a year ago, is making an effort by being here and not saying things she will regret, though I know she wants to. Sack up dude, and get some fucking help for your issues. Take care of yourself, get married, go do something other then make other people feel like shit."

Beca looked at Kate across the table. She was on a roll. "Kate, stop sitting there like you have to hear your son say that about you. And put the fucking wine down, Jesus. You keep telling Chloe and Owen you are getting better, then _prove it_. Make amends with the children you affected with your selfishness. They are _hurt_. They need you, especially Gabe. Grow up, you have three children who are willing to never let you see them or your grandchildren."

"Mr. Beale. Take a hard look at your children. They are hurt and are throwing insults at each other. Get it through your head that there is an issue. This is not normal. Don't let your son say that stuff about your daughter, you are a father for God's sake!"

"El. Look at your mother, say something to her. The fact that she is sober right now and wanted all of her children here, looks like a sign that is recovering. Underneath all the bad she did, she still raised some great kids. I have heard countless stories of the times she was present; playing games, attending all your activities, baking with you. At least her try to make amends."

The Beales looked up at the small music producer is awe, all expect Gabe, who was pretty red in the face. But Beca wasn't finished.

"My daughter is the luckiest woman in the world to have a mother like Chloe. _**I**_ am the luckiest woman in the world to even be friends with someone like your sister, and much more to be called her wife. And yes, Em might have issues growing up with two mothers, but this world is changing. And we strive to teach Emily about love and about loving others, no matter gender. And I can guarantee you Gabe, if you talk to her like that again, we are going to have a lot of problems and it won't be just me chewing you out."

"Are you really threatening me? Dad, are you going to let her do that?" Gabe shouted as he stood up from his seat, his grip clasped to the table tightly. When Owen didn't reply, Gabe huffed.

"Always taking their side, aren't you? The woman in your life are so much more important then your **only** son."

"I am not taking anyones side, Gabe. You had your choice words, and Beca had hers." Gabe ruffled his hair with his hand roughly. "Maybe you need to cool off in the back yard for awhile." Owen replied calmly.

"This is fucking bullshit." Gabe huffed again.

"What is fucking bullshit is you targeting Chloe for no reason." Elle spoke up, eying her big brother angrily. She really hoped he was going to be on his best behavior and he was acting like a child.

"She left us, El. You remember that?!" Gabe yelled as he impulsively pushed his plate and glass onto the floor, them shattering loudly on the wood floor.

"Okay Gabriel, you need to cool off." Owen said sternly, as he slowly maneuvered his son to the backyard, careful for any swings he might throw. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with his son's anger episodes. Minutes later, more objects could be heard smashing in the backyard while Owen simply watched, in case his son would hurt himself.

"Is he talking about when I left for Barden?" Chloe meekly spoke up, looking at Elle. The younger blonde nodded, and tried to smile.

"It seemed to get worse when you left...you were the glue Chlo, you made everything seem so much better than it was. When you left, I guess Gabe took it personally..."

"Did you?"

"...I understood why you wanted to get out while you could..."

Chloe reached over to grab Elle's hand and she gave it a firm squeeze. "I am sorry...I shouldn't have left…" but Elle just shook her head. "I am fine Chloe, really. We were old enough to take care of ourselves. I don't blame you for anything. And neither does Gabe, he just...needs help."

"Should I talk to him?" Chloe asked, as she stole a glance at her brother pacing in the backyard.

"Maybe later, sweetheart. He needs time to cool off." Kate intervened, and Chloe flashed a small smile towards her mother. It wasn't like her not to get defensive and yell when someone accused her of anything. But she looked _guilty._ Maybe she really was getting better. God, she only hoped.

* * *

"How you doing babe?" Beca asked, the two having had just gotten into their rental car. The evening had left both of them exhausted, but Beca knew she needed to check in with her wife about the events that had just played out and the hurtful things shot towards her. Chloe met her wife's concerned glance, and smiled slightly.

"I just want to see our baby. I miss her." Chloe said simply, and Beca smiled back. She didn't expect to get Chloe to cry or spill her feelings, she kind of already did in the last couple of hours.

"Yeah me too...I love you Chloe. So much."

"I love you Becs...thank you for having a tantrum and defending me. You really are my hero." Chloe said sleepily, the eventful night leaving her suddenly tired. Beca laughed and placed a kiss on her already asleep wife's forehead before starting the car. While she drove, she fumbled with her headset, while dialing the appropriate number into her phone. If she had acted anything like Gabe did tonight, there was someone she needed to call and apologize profusely to, no matter the time. They picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Dad…"

 **So...next chapter the Bellas and the Beale-Mitchell got to Disney World! Yay! I suck at having sad endings, so I had a bitter-sweet ending instead. Hoped all that requested for the dinner was satisfied. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome AcaChild**

 **Thank you for all who are still reading and shoutouts to my reviewers last chapter. Defiantly made my day :)Oh, special thanks to the suggestion by 123faroutglee for the interaction between Emily and Amy. I was determined to use those bonus points ;) don't forget to review!**

The first day in Disney World consisted only of Beale-Mitchell girls, needing some much needed family time after Chloe's family chaos. Of course, Emily was buzzing, twirling around in her bright blue sundress with yellow flowers, her head held up adorably in pigtails. Chloe had managed to convince the two year old that tomorrow was princess day, where all the Disney princesses would be gathered in the same location and she could then wear her look-alike Belle dress then.

But the second morning was all Emily could talk about. Not only was she going to meet her favorite Disney princess, but her aunts were going to be attending the amusement park with her. She was so excited, that jumping on her mommies at six-thirty in the morning was just the right time to start the day. Beca rolled back over, not able to function until at _least_ eight in the morning. Morning Emily was Chloe's job.

"Em honey, I know you are excited, but it is too early to be awake. Mommy needs more sleep or she is gonna be grumpy all day." Chloe explained to the toddler, as she brushed some of the girl's dark hair out of her face. Chloe grimaced as she noticed how oily it was, trying to think of the last time the little one had been washed. It had to have been at least the night before they left for Florida from Atlanta, after visiting Dr. Mitchell and Sheila. That was at least three days ago, figuring Aubrey didn't wash her when the mothers went to Chloe's parent's house.

"But Maaaammmaa. Belle is waiting for me." Emily pouted, as she climbed and sat on the long haired blonde's stomach, who was still finding the energy to sit up.

"Belle is still sleeping. So are your aca-aunts. This is what we are going to do. We are going to watch one movie on Mommy's laptop, you are going to have a bath, then all three of us are going to breakfast. By then, it will be time for the castle to be open." Chloe instructed, and Emily nodded happily. Chloe smiled as she lugged her legs out of bed to fetch the laptop, and place in Beauty and the Beast for the toddler. They were really lucky for their bubbly and easygoing toddler, even through her meltdowns, she was usually easily persuaded.

By the time Emily had finished her movie and Chloe had plopped her into the tub, Beca popped her head into the small bathroom, coffee in hand.

"Good morning ladies." Beca said sleepily, as she sat on the toilet before kissing both her girls and took a swing of her energizer.

"Hi Mommy. Mama says I need to be clean for Belle. I stinky." Emily explained as she wrinkled her nose and laughed. Beca chuckled as she took a blob of bubbles and placed it at the tip of the little one's nose.

"You are stinky. How about you let Mommy take over while Mama gets dressed and has so coffee too?" Chloe whispered a thank you before teasingly taking Beca's coffee and exiting the bathroom.

"Alright kiddo, did Mama wash your hair?" Emily shook her head, swinging her wet hair all over Beca. The small brunette shot the toddler a loving scowl, before dumping a cup of water on Emily's head, gaining a round of giggles. Of course, by the time she had managed to get the excitable girl all clean and scoop her out of tub and somewhat dried off, the toddler was off running naked into the next room. Beca rolled her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. This was Emily's favorite game; run and hide after bathtime. Not like the mother couldn't help it but admit it was one of her favorite games too, and going to be a fun story to tell Em when she was older in front of her dates.

"Now, where did my little Monkey go? I could have sworn she was here a minute ago. Did you see where our little girl went, Chlo?" Beca asked her wife in her playful voice and loud enough that Emily would hear her.

"I have no idea Becs...but we have to find her, or she is going to miss seeing Belle at Disney World…" Chloe played back, eying the lump in the comforter, where obviously the toddler could be heard giggling and moving. At Chloe's words however, she scrambled out and jumped into Beca's awaiting arms.

"Found you kid." Beca teased as she peppered her little one with kisses. Emily laughed before pushing her Mommy's face out of hers. "Mommy, can I wear my princess dress now?"

"Well you can't go meet Belle in your birthday suit, can you?" Beca answered as she gave her monkey one more kiss before passing her onto the blonde so the music producer could get dressed as well for the long, eventful day they would have ahead of them. Between a toddler and the Bella bunch, she knew she would need way more coffee.

* * *

Emily bounced and twirled around in the roads of Disney World, the mothers and the Bellas trailing behind.

"Emily Isabella, you come back here right now!" Chloe commanded, as Emily sluck back to her Mama, head bowed shamefully. The blonde got to the toddler's level, taking the girl's little hands in her own. "Emily, the roads are very busy and we don't want to lose you. You need to hold someone's hand or sit in the stroller." Emily clasped onto her Mama's hand to settle her choice, and Chloe kissed the girl's hand, praising her cooperation. The group kept themselves busy with small talk and standing in lines for the big rides, Aubrey offering to stay with Emily, knowing her stomach didn't handle roller coasters well. Once the parade did happen, the crowd proved to be too crowded for the toddler to see, and Fat Amy turned her attention to her, taking a bow.

"Would you like you the best seat in the house, your Highness?" Emily giggled, loving that her aca-aunt had been calling her that all day since the Australian had noticed the girl engulfed in the yellow, princess dress and plastic crown. The brown-eyed beauty finally nodded as Amy lifted the girl to her shoulders to finish watching the parade.

"Mama! Look, da princesses! I see Belle! Hi, Belle!" Emily shouted, and the Bellas couldn't help but laugh at the little one's absolute adoration as she bounced on Amy's shoulders.

"And we will get to meet her in a little bit, sweetheart." Chloe beamed, loving seeing her baby be so happy. She peeked at her other baby, seeing Beca's eyes also gazing lovingly at their daughter. Chloe grasped onto Beca's hand while leaning into the woman's shoulder, Beca resting her head onto Chloe's, as if they were in sync. These were the moments the mother's loved; just to be together with their daughter and best friends.

Emily had scrambled off of Fat Amy's shoulders to hold both of her Mommies hands as they went to find a place to eat. Though the lines were always freakishly long for these meet and greets, they knew it would be particularly busy right after the parade. The group chose a little cafe where it was known for Disney characters to pass by. While they waited, Chloe and Beca allowed Emily to be out of her chair and dance and sing to the ever so coincidentally, Beauty and the Beast opening song, whom Emily had completely memorized. She sang all of Belle's lines and danced accordingly to the beat, as the Bellas pulled out their phones to capture the cuteness.

"You know, for a two-year old, she's got pretty good rhythm and matches the pitches to the original." Aubrey commented, as she raised an impressive brow.

"Would you say, a Bella in the making?" Stacie said, bumping shoulders with both Aubrey and Chloe, where Stacie was sitting in between the two.

"She already has two former Bella mothers, one whom never can stop singing." Aubrey said, giving Chloe a quick glance. "If she keeps it up, she could become a Legacy." Chloe shrugged, as she stared admiringly at her little girl.

"Whatever she chooses to do, we will support her. She is already a Legacy in my eyes."

* * *

By the time the group had made it in the line, Emily's energy was starting to drain, as she tried to keep herself awake being held in Aubrey's arms. The toddler knew if she rode in the stroller, she would fall asleep. Beca and Chloe kept reminding the progressively grumpy toddler that they were almost there, Belle was just around the corner. That is, when Belle stood up in disgust; and started to walk away from her spot. The parents kept whispering to each other, finally landing on the Bella's ears that Belle was done for the day, and wouldn't back until tomorrow. Apparently she was new, and some kid had peed her on. Of course the day Emily was going to meet her hero, they got a shitty newbie. Fat Amy and Beca pushed their way through the crowd, just in time to reach the woman.

"Hey, come on. Can you please just say hi to my little girl? She has been waiting for weeks for this day, and I promised her we would see you." Beca begged, and Beca _never_ begged, unless it was Chloe.

"Look, someone will be back tomorrow. Now, please never me alone." The woman growled as she continued to walk away, but the two former Bellas kept up the pace.

"Come on, you can't just take one picture with her? That child knows all your songs." Fat Amy reasoned, as she stood in front of Belle, making her halt in her spot.

"Do I have to call security? Because I will."

"I have wrestled with dingoes and crocodiles simultaneously. I eat girls like you for lunch." Fat Amy threatened, but Beca pulled her back with a huff, as she dragged Amy back to their group.

"Fucking armature." Beca mumbled for only the Bellas to hear. Emily stared at her Mommy, tears threaten down her cheeks. She saw Belle run away, and her Mommy chase after her. But Belle was gone and didn't come back.

"I don't know what we are going to do…" Beca whispered. "I can't let her down." she eyed Emily, who switched over to Flo, her head slumped to the short girl's shoulder.

"We could always kidnap her...I know some techniques." Lily said, and Beca blinked in amazement at the Asian girl's suggestion. Beca chose to ignore it, and looked around for her wife. "Where's Chloe?"

"She has a plan." Stacie whispered back, as she threw herself on Aubrey's back, her long legs still stretched on the ground. If it was anyone else, Aubrey would have slapped them away; but for Stacie, she kissed the younger girl's cheek and brought her own hands to grasp the ones around her neck. Chloe came back, smiling as she immediately went to Emily.

"Belle had to go take a nap, but she just called me and said she will be here in an hour, and spend the rest of her day with you." Chloe explained, as Emily sat up in Flo's arms and sprung into Chloe's, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Thank you Mama!" Beca and the rest of the Bellas looked at her quizzically, but Chloe just offered a wink, as she settled the toddler into her stroller, hoping she would nap before her plan came into action.

* * *

Emily managed to sleep for the hour as the mothers pushed their daughter aimlessly around the park, while the other Bellas went on more rides. When the hour was up and the Bellas meet up where they were supposed to, a familiar person, fully dressed in Belle attire, stood waiting for them.

"Greetings everyone. Now where is the princess Emily?" The woman said sweetly, her voice even mimicking of a Disney princess. Only Chloe knew who was underneath the costume. Emily had woken up maybe ten minutes before arriving to Belle, but she suddenly got shy and stayed hidden in the pink and yellow stroller. Chloe pulled back the sun visor and scooped up the toddler, who turned to huddle to her Mama's shoulder.

"Hello Princess Emily. I am so very happy to meet you. I am sorry I couldn't earlier, I was just so sleepy." Emily smiled shyly, but she sat up a little taller. "Dat okay. I was sleepy too."

Beca couldn't help but just stare at the stranger. Who the hell was she? Obviously Chloe knew her by the phone call and the mad grin she bared. The DJ continued to trace any familiar traits of the person, but found nothing but Belle. To the makeup, the wig, and even to the extent of brown eye contacts, it was all Belle.

Emily found enough courage to be set on the floor and give Belle a proper hug.

"I love your dress!" Belle exclaimed as she traced her fingers down the material of Emily's dress.

"It yours!" Emily laughed, as Belle made a pretend shocked face. "Really? It looks soooo much better on you!"

Beca managed to pull Chloe aside while the Belle look a like and Bellas entertained themselves by taking selfies. "Chlo, who is that? It looks like you pulled Belle right out of the movie!" Chloe smiled as she glanced at Emily interacting with the stranger. "Let's just say this girl and me go waaaay back. Back to the time in our teenage years where we spent a vast amount of money to look exactly like our favorite Disney princess." And that's when it hit the music producer.

"Elle?"

"Had to go with someone who had the tools and would be unrecognizable to Emily. Elle hasn't seen her in over a year, due to her being in Kenya." Beca looked back to notice how happy Elle was having her little niece in her arms, Emily just putty in her hands. Beca turned back to Chloe, placing a peck on the blonde's lips. "You always have a plan, don't you?"

Chloe smiled, leaning in for another kiss. "I know we won't be able to give Em everything she wants, but that won't keep Mama Tiger from trying."

Beca chuckled, giving into her wife's kiss. "You are spoiling her rotten."

"I never heard you complain when I spoil you." Chloe challenged, as she waggled her eyebrows. Beca shivered, as Chloe's whisper traveled through her body. How Chloe managed to just tease her with words and being close to the brunette, Beca knew she was very lucky to have Chloe spoil her. Very lucky indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome AcaChild**

 **So a little sick fic for the reviewer who asked for one, so here you go! Sorry to the people who don't like when I jump around with Emily's age, but they are only oneshots and I write em the way pop in my mind. Let me know what you think :)**

"Mama...Mama...are you awake?" Four year old Emily asked, as she poked and peered at her blonde mother in the dark. It was very early in the morning, but the girl couldn't help but feel a wave of uneasiness and icky the moment her eyes opened in the middle of the night. Of course, she didn't want to face the feeling alone, and immediately walked to her mothers room. Chloe's eyes opened sleepily, swearing she heard Emily's voice. Once she met with Emily's small shadow, her body jerked slightly at the realization of a body staring right at her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Chloe asked, as she adjusted her arm to sit up on her elbow and touch her baby girl's face. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the touch of Emily's hot face, as she traced her hand up to test the four-year old's forehead. It definitely was hot.

"I feel icky, Mama." Emily responded quietly, as Chloe got out of bed to scoop the girl in her arms and take her to the kitchen. She sat Emily on the counter, as she dug through the drawer, trying to find the thermometer. "I bet you do. You feel warm. What feels icky, Em? Your tummy?" Chloe asked, as she finally found what she was looking for and put the object in the preschooler's ear.

Emily put her right hand on her head, as her shoulder's slightly shivered and arched at the uncomfortable object in her ear. "My head is sleepy. I feel sicky all over, Mama…" the little one whined, as she leaned forward to rest her head on Chloe's shoulder. The little one just wanted to be held and wanted this feeling to go away. "I wanna hold you."

Chloe complied as she adjusted the girl to rest into a somewhat comfortable position on her shoulder, as she stroked Em's hair while holding the thermometer in her ear in the other. At the beep, Chloe looked at the numbers: 101. Chloe tiltled her mouth to the side, noting that Emily definitely had a fever. She picked up the girl who felt like she had fallen asleep, as she fixed her on her hip, and went to the medicine cabinet. In the midst of attempting to fill the tiny cup with fever reducer liquid, a very tired looking Beca ambled in the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Turning over in bed to reach and snuggle with her wife, was disturbed to find her side of the bed unoccupied.

"You and Emily have a craving for a midnight snack?" Chloe smirked playfully as she turned around to her wife with both Emily and the medicine in hand. "Emily has a fever." Beca immediately frowned as she went closer to the pair and touched the obviously tired girl's forehead. "You feeling sick, Monkey?"

Emily nodded, her little lip quivering in a sad pout. Beca copied the girl, her heart breaking at the sight of Emily. She was never good when Emily was sick or hurting. It was out of her hand to take it away from her, and Chloe had always been the better care taker. So, that left Beca to just watching the little one suffer. But on the plus side, Emily was a cuddler when she was sick, and Beca was always down for snuggles with her little girl. Beca took the medicine from Chloe as she also filled up one of Emily's old nighttime sippy cups with water.

"Let's take some medicine and some water, yeah? It will make you feel better and help you sleep better." Beca said, as she drew the cup to her daughter's lips, with Emily complying with only a little pouting. She gratefully drank the water afterwards, as Chloe brought her to her and Beca's room, wanting to keep an eye on the girl for the rest of the night. She also figured that Emily would want to sleep with her mommies, considering the grip she had around Chloe. She set the sick child in between her and Beca, as she covered her tiny body with the huge comforter. "Hopefully she will be able to burn most of it during the night. I'll call in the morning that I have to stay home with her." Beca nodded, as she placed a kiss on Emily's forehead and kissed Chloe before turning off the lamp. "Good night girls. Love you."

"Love you too, my loves." Chloe yawned sleepily, as both her and Beca snuggled close to their sick little girl.

* * *

Emily's fever had gone down slightly when both mother's woke up, but she was still acting feverish and Chloe called in to say she needed a sub for the day. Little did the mothers know that both of them would have to take more than a few days off from work because of the fever.

It was around the same time of night that Emily woke up in her mother's bed, an itch crawling up her skin. Seeing that her fever was high, she spent another night in the big bed, and turned this time to Beca. The dark haired and eyed beauty poked Beca's shoulder, using her other hand to scratch the painful itch on her stomach. The small brunette woke up a bit startled and irritated at first at the sudden awakening, but it was washed away at the sound of Emily's crying.

"Em? What's wrong, baby? You feeling sicky?"

"I itch, Mommy. It huuuurrrrttttssss." Emily cried a little more loudly, which immediately woke Chloe from her slumber, sitting up in the bed quickly. Beca turned on the lamp near her bed, to hear Chloe gasp and to discover the red bumps on Emily's face. Due to Emily's scratching on her stomach, Beca only figured there was more. Before Beca had any time to react, Chloe had whipped off Emily's pajama shirt and pants to see the same spots on their daughter's face, was spread not only on her torso, but also her arms and thighs.

"What is that, Chlo? Where did they come from? I didn't see that when I bathed her last night."

"I am not sure. I am going to call the pediatrician. They have a all night on-call service. C'mon Em, come with Mama." Chloe tried to say calmly, as she extended her arms out for the little girl to be carried, which Emily quickly complied. Chloe again tried to sit the girl on the counter like she did last night, but Emily only cried when she tried. Beca grabbed her, as she sat on the counter with her crying daughter, rocking and humming to her.

"Hi, this is Chloe Beale-Mitchell. I am sorry it is so late, but my daughter has had a fever since yesterday, and just woke up with some type of rash on her….ummm…" Chloe trailed on, as she took a closer look at some of the blister looking spots on Emily's arms, before answering again. "They are red, swollen like blisters...a few on her face, arms, thighs, but the majority is on her torso….chicken pox? No, she was vaccinated against it when she was born...oh, really? Tomorrow at noon? Yes, we can do that. What could we do for her to give some relief for the night? Calamine lotion and advil? Okay, thank you Dr. Aspen. See you tomorrow." Chloe hung up, as she dug through the medicine cabinet for the prescribed medicines.

"Good thing you got that sunburn when we went to the beach. I guess this stuff also relieves pain for blisters. Doctor says it sounds like chicken pox, since she has the fever. I guess it is possible for the vaccine not to work, but we have an appointment tomorrow at noon just in case." Chloe said as she uncapped the lotion and began to spread it on Emily's blisters.

"No no no, Mama. Please, it hurt." Emily sobbed, as her body shook and retracted herself away from Chloe.

"Honey, the doctor said it is going to make you so much better. It might sting a little at first, but it will make you not so itchy. Just squeeze onto Mommy's hand, and it will be done super quick." Emily nodded as she nuzzled her face into Beca's chest and squeezed onto her hand.

" _Hush little baby, don't say a word;_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _If that mockingbird don't sing;_

 _Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

Beca continued to sing more lullabies as Chloe finished playing doctor. Once the blonde was done, she had Emily finished off with some children's advil before taping some cooking mitts to Emily's hands. "So you don't scratch, baby girl. You are so so brave." Chloe said as she leaned into her daughter's face, before kissing her nose. Emily offered a little smile, before slouching into her Mommy and giving a defeated sigh. Both mother's chuckled nervously at their daughter's reaction, knowing that this was just the beginning of the illness.

* * *

The trio arrived at the supermarket the next day, Chloe prepped with her list. Just have left from the doctors, she confirmed on her theory of Emily having the chicken pox. The good news however was since she did receive the vaccine, the symptoms weren't supposed to be as severe and she was supposed to heal faster then a child who didn't get vaccinated. Emily was passed out in her car seat in the back, content at the moment with her Mommy's music and headphones on her.

"Okay; so we need soup, juice, more calamine lotion, oatmeal, child's advil...anything else you can think of Becs?"

"Maybe some popsicles and ice cream. In case she gets blisters in her mouth." Beca mentioned with a shiver at the horrible possibility. Chloe nodded, as she quickly jotted that down on her list before waving Beca off and and heading into the store. Beca quickly pulled out her phone, as she left a message telling her boss she was taking some personal days, knowing Chloe shouldn't be the only one to be taking days off from work. Besides, Emily was really going to need both of them.

* * *

It had been the third day that the chicken pox had affected Emily and it had taken a toll on the family. Though Emily had her moments of wanting to be cuddled and was a cute ball of pathetic, the chicken pox had brought out the ugly tantrums and whining in the four-year old. She hated the mitts Chloe made her wear, since Emily was always been told not to scratch. The other day when it was Beca's day to watch her, she caught the little one scratching in her and Chloe's closet, the discarded mitts scattered in the hallway, leading the mother right to criminal. Apart from the whining and sudden bossiness Emily presented the majority of the day, Beca enjoyed that the little one slept most of the day due to her fever and was her mixing buddy when Emily was awake, but was still sluggish.

On this particular day, none of the medicines nor the lotions seemed to be helping with the itching. Though Emily had been moody about the itchiness, usually advil, the lotion, or even a cool compress was enough to settle the little one. But today and with all the usual options not working, Chloe decided maybe the alternatives were necessary. The blonde filled up the tub with cool water, as she brought both the oatmeal and baking soda into the bathroom. Emily, whom had pouted that she was hurting not less than two minutes ago, peeked her head in.

"Mama...what are you doing?" Emily asked, keeping her distance at the skeptical setting.

"Well, this what my Mama did when I got the chicken pox when I was your age." Chloe answered, not looking at Emily as she decided to go with the oatmeal this time. The internet did say that these baths could happen every three to four hours if needed, and by the attitude Emily had today, Chloe figured they would use the baking soda at some point that day.

"Oatmeal in the bathtub?" Emily questioned, as she let out a little giggle at the thought. Chloe turned to face the little one, as she extended her arms out. Emily ambled over and sat in Chloe's lap as she watched the tub finishing filling up, as she helped with pouring her "special medicine bath" as Emily called it.

"I remember my Mama doing this for me, and it felt soooo good, Em." Chloe assured, though she wasn't too worried Emily wouldn't want to climb in the tub. She always had liked baths, and when it was even more special or different, it was hard to keep her _away_ from it. Once they were done, Chloe helped zip the girl out of her onsie that kept her warm from the chills and her underwear before slipping her into the tub. Emily shivered only slightly at the cool water, but let out a sigh of contentment at the feel of the cool water and the oatmeal on her sore blisters.

"Feels good, huh?" Chloe asked, as she let out a laugh while Emily leaned back against the tub, like she was relaxing. Chloe took the opportunity to gather the oatmeal overed water in the loofah and squirt it on the exposed areas on Emily. Once that was done, Chloe instructed the little girl to lean her head back, so she could wash out the preschooler's hair with shampoo, but avoid getting the soap on the blisters. They still had five minutes to remain in the bathroom, the internet source recommending to keep her in the tub at least ten minutes for the oatmeal to dry out her skin and lessen the itching. Chloe left the bathroom for only a minute to fetch Emily's towel, new pajamas and underwear, to return outside the bathroom door, and hear her daughter singing to the part in The Little Mermaid where Ariel has to sing, as Ursula takes away her voice. Chloe peeked through the slit in the door, to see Emily mimicking the motions as Ariel, clutching her little hand to her throat. Chloe rushed back into the bathroom, ready to join in the role play.

"Such a pretty voice, Miss Emily. If you give it to me, I will give you legs and three days to kiss your prince." Chloe said in her deep, cartoon voice, gaining a round of giggles from Emily.

"Never! Boys are icky. And you are the ugly, mean sea witch!" Emily answered as she put on a play "serious" face. Chloe faked a surprised and feigned looking hurt at Emily's words. "Oh, yeah? Mean and ugly?! That's it, I am going to kidnap you and take your voice away myself!" the blonde laughed as she scooped out the girl in the oversize towel before flopping her on the bed and tickling her. Of course she was careful not to be too rough with the blisters, but Emily didn't seem to mind a little bit of roughhousing. She had missed it. Emily tried to fight off her mother, but was too caught up in the towel and laughter to able to win.

"Okay okay, Mama! You are beautiful and nice!"

Chloe leaned in closer to her daughter's face and kissed her forehead, before traveling down the girl's face, peppering her in kisses. "That's what I thought. You know, you won't always think boys are so icky." Emily wrinkled her nose in disgust at Chloe's logic. "Really? But they pick their noses and eat them."

Chloe laughed as she stood the girl up to dress her. "That may just be the Swanson boys, sweetheart. But you stay little and innocent as long as possible. Mommy will love you for it."

* * *

Just like the doctor has predicated, within day six, Emily's fever was gone and her spots almost completely healed. She would be able to go back to school in a day or so. In the mean time, Emily was filling her time with make up play time, since she couldn't do much when she was sick. Since Chloe had run off the store, Beca was home with the little girl. She was right in the middle of a mix, when Emily pulled her on her arm and made her cute, big pleading eyes.

"Mommy...will you please play with me? Please?" Emily asked too innocently, as she even added pouting her lower lip for affect. Beca chuckled as she saved her work before she let the girl pull her to the kid table. Oh no. That could only mean one thing.

"Tea party! Here Mommy. This is your hat, your boa, and your gloves. That is your chair." Beca sighed, Chloe was usually the one to participate in the tea parties. But she couldn't say no. The poor girl just got over the chicken pox. Beca took a breath before she confidently put on the hat that was two sizes too small, the fluffy purple boa, and sat in the kid chair, joined by Emily right across from her.

"I am home!" Chloe called as she set the groceries and her keys on the counter, before wandering to the living room to find her girls. Sure enough, there they were, and Chloe couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight of her wife now dressed in sunglasses, the purple boa, white gloves, and a small straw hat. Beca's head whipped back to see her wife laughing, and sent a scowl her way.

"We need to get this kid a sibling."

"Oh c'mon Becs...you know you love it. Look how happy she is." Chloe said, stealing a glance at Emily who gleamed at her mother's interacting. "Mama, you going to join us?"

"I would be honored to."

 **AU: Anyone who is reading my other Bechloe story, I don't know what it is with me writing Chloe and her daughter singing The Little Mermaid. haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome Aca-Child**

 **Hey guys! So, to answer some of your prompt ideas: to the guest who wanted Emily to have a sibling, I hate to tell you, but I don't plan on that happening in this. I just can't picture it, but I do plan on having a chapter with another couple having a baby, so hope that makes it a little better! Thank you guys for your support and lovely comments. I am going to do another time jump for next chapter, but if you guys have any prompt ideas, I will gladly look over them and see if I can fit in the story. Review! :)  
**

Chloe set her "mommy bag" on her shared bed with her wife with a huff, due to the extreme weight it possessed. Surely she could fit some of these things in Emily's backpack. Today was beach day. The news report said that it would be very sunny, as L.A. usually was, but wouldn't be scorching. The only downside was Beca would not be attending.

The blonde knew that marrying a music producer meant that Saturday would be one of the busiest days for them, and often would be working on one of the days Chloe did not have work. But that wouldn't let the former Bella blow her plans to have fun with her daughter. Besides, they weren't going alone.

"Mama? When is Cal and Landon going to be here?" Four year-old Emily asked, as she poked her head into her mother's room. Chloe turned around to face the little girl, Emily only dressed in her underwear, since the two had woken up early to make pancakes. Syrup and preschoolers did not mix well, unless Chloe wanted to spend a good amount of time scrubbing out the sweet yet sticky substance from Emily's pajamas. She did not.

"Remember I said that we were going to meet them at the beach? I think Aunt Amber, A.J, and Daisy are coming also. Did you finish your breakfast, babe?" Though Chloe could see the sticky evidence all over her daughter's face, Emily nodded excitedly.

"I even put my plate and cup in the sink, Mama!"

"Well, aren't you such a big girl! Thank you Em, that was a big help. Can you help me with something else?" Emily nodded, as she raced over to her mother, her little body either buzzing with eagerness or from the sugar in her breakfast. Or both.

"I need you to pick which swimsuit you want to wear. Would you like the pink bikini with the yellow flowers or would you like blue one-piece?" Chloe knew that choices were important to have with growing kids, Emily being no exception. The dark-haired girl loved having options and feeling important in all the little tasks her mothers wanted her opinion on.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I think I am going to wear my red bikini with some shorts this time."

"I want my pink bikini then." Chloe smiled, feeling a little pride that Emily wanted to dress like her. She did that a lot these days with both Chloe and Beca. Sometimes it was wanting to copy what the mothers were wearing, or it was copying phrases they used. Though that wasn't always something they wanted Emily to pick up on, noting Beca's foul language. Chloe handed the appropriate swimwear to her daughter, as she gave a quick pat to her bottom.

"Okay, go get dressed then, and use the potty before we leave. We are getting in the car in ten minutes!" Chloe said as the little one shot out of the room, clothes in hand. Chloe got herself dressed, disguising her swim suit with a matching Hawaiian flower checkered sundress. She finished off her hair in a side braid by the time Emily made it back to her room, dressed in her swimwear and matching pink sunglasses.

"I'm ready, Mama!" Emily said, as she made a little model pose in the doorway, gaining a chuckle from Chloe. "Not yet, Em. We need to do your hair. Go bring me your brush and some hair ties from your bathroom, please." Emily pouted only slightly as she sluck away to get the required items. Though she loved when her mama did her hair, the morning was always the hardest to wrangle the girl's long hair and often was the most painful. Beca was always a little bit more gentle when brushing it, while Chloe stuck to her slogan of "Beauty is pain," having learned it from her mother, whom had done the same thing for both Chloe and Elle. It was obvious whom Emily liked to brush her hair better out of the two mothers.

The preschooler slowly came back into the room, and sat on the stool at the end of the mothers' bed, her body already tense for the non pleasuring event. Chloe turned to sit on her knees on the bed, as she began to brush through Emily's naturally straight hair, hair ties balanced in the blonde's mouth. Once Chloe got through the knots and it was easier to brush, she took the hair ties out of her mouth.

"What do you want to do with it today, Em? We should put it up since it will be hot." Emily turned to face her mother, her eyes locked on Chloe's braided hair. She smiled. "Braids. Like you, Mama."

"Okay, how about two braids? You always look super cute with two braids." Emily nodded excitedly, happy to be somewhat matching her mother. After Chloe had finished with her hair, Emily bolted back to her room, saying she needed something. Chloe carried both her bag and Emily's backpack down the stairs, transferring some of their drinks and toys into Emily's bag while putting some clothes for Emily to change into afterwards. Once she went through her list a second time of all the items they needed for the day out, she called up the stairs for the girl.

"You ready, Em?!" A little patter of feet climbed the down the stairs, followed by a little bit of stumble at the end. But before Chloe had a chance to ask if she was okay, Emily bounced right back up and ran right to her mama. Despite Emily proving to be a klutz, she always seemed to bounce right back up, the injuries she had conjured over the years, never seemed to phase her much. The excited girl had come back with her pink sundress over her swim suit, just like Chloe had. The blonde smiled, as she bent down to place a kiss on her little girl's cheek.

"Alright mini-me, are you ready for the beach?"

"Yeah! I wish Mommy could come...but we have fun, right Mama?"

"We will have so much fun, Mommy is going to be jealous." Chloe winked as she took Emily's hand and the pair headed to the car.

* * *

They had just finished one of Beca's mixes, the Disney mix she had made for Emily's birthday, by the time they made it to the sunny beach. Chloe wished she didn't have to drive so she could get Emily singing all the lyrics to the mix on her phone, moving her body to the beat accordingly.

"Mama's little performer. You still wanna be a singer, Em?"

"Yeah! I wanna be a Bella just like you and mommy."

"Do you wanna sing on stage and write your own songs like Taylor Swift?" Chloe asked, gaining a thoughtful "thinking face" from Emily. It was quite adorable the way her little nose wrinkled, her mouth titled to the side while her hand stroked her chin.

"Maybe...it might be a little scary." Emily finally answered.

"If you really love it baby, it doesn't get so scary after awhile. Just like when you sing and dance in the living room with me and mommy." Chloe mentioned, though she saw the distant and distracted look on her daughter's face. It was pretty clear the girl loved performing and definitely had a knack and energy of a performer. Even in the womb she was dancing at the sound of music. Though she was only four, she a mix of both of Chloe and Beca's understanding for it. Emily was definitely not shy when performing in front of people she knew and was open and passionate about the art, like Chloe. But she also loved the making of music Beca did for a job, and was intent and interested in learning the art of creating music. Whether or not the interest would last as she reached her adolescent years, Chloe was convinced they had a Bella in the making, though she would be happy in anything Emily did.

"I see Cal and Landon! Can I get out of the car to see them?" Emily asked, already tugging on her seatbelt to be released. Chloe chuckled, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car to get Emily out. "Stay by the car until I can grab your hand to go to the Swansons, okay?" Emily nodded quickly, as she jumped out of the car, impatiently waiting by the car while Chloe gathered all the supplies. Once she slipped Emily's backpack on her daughter and swung her bag over her own shoulder, she grabbed her jumpy girl's hand, before heading over to the group. Jesse's wife, Kit, was already struggling with her fraternal twins, Callahan and Landon, each boy hanging onto one of her hands.

"Are we crazy to bring the kids to the beach both of our spouses are busy with their music careers?" Kit asked with a laugh as Chloe and Emily approached them. The Swanson twins smiled at Emily, Landon even going in for a hug from the girl, which Emily happily complied. The boys were definitely fraternal, both in appearance and personality. Callahan, generally called Cal, looked a lot like Jesse, both boys sporting the dark hair and eyes. Cal was the troublemaker, mischievous and smart, and the daredevil of the family. He was only five and had been to the hospital with head injuries and one broken arm already. Landon sported the same dark eyes Jesse and his twin had, but he had inherited a lighter shade of brown hair, that was a little wavy. He was what people called an old soul, a gentlemen. Or in Beca's case, a mini Jesse that wasn't quite as obnoxious and had better humor.

"Yes, yes we are. Tell me again why we thought we could handle five kids with only three adults?" Amber said next, as she approached with her own two kids. Anthony James, also known as A.J. and his biologically related sister Daisy were recently adopted, Cynthia Rose and Amber having had fostered them for a couple of years beforehand. Both kids were African-american, though Daisy looked biracial, the couple believing her and her brother were only half-related. But that didn't matter; they were finally an official family.

"C'mon girls, we can do this! All of the kiddos are going to be on their best behaviors, yes?" Chloe said as she looked around the group of kids, her eyes landing hard on her own daughter. Emily nodded as she started bouncing in anticipation. It was kind of weird that all the mothers were blonde and all of their spouses were some-what in the music business, but what could they say? They were a bit of an odd group to look at at first sight.

* * *

"Don't go out too far in the water! Cal!" Kit yelled from the three lawn chairs that were set up for the three mothers, Amber following close behind. Both Cal and A.J were by the water, testing their mothers on how far they could go out until they got yelled at. Emily and Landon were building sandcastles nearby, Chloe taking occasional pictures to send to Beca, while two-year old Daisy napped peacefully on Chloe's chest. Chloe smiled as she stroked the girl's hair tenderly; she loved when Emily was this small. When Emily was so dependent for everything and little. But Chloe loved Emily now; how curious she was about the world around her, her comprehension and silly questions, and her developing personality. She was such a bubbly and happy little girl, who loved everyone and delved into her passions. Chloe would admit she was a very proud Mama for the person her little girl was becoming.

"You and Beca ever think of having another baby?" Amber said, A.J and Cal holding onto Kit's hands out in the water.

"Yeah, I mean we have talked about it, but-I guess the timing is never right. With both of our jobs and Emily."

"Yeah, but nobody is ever ready for a baby." Amber laughed, as she took Daisy in her lap and settled on her own lawn chair.

"Yeah, I know...we are pretty happy with Emily right now. I don't think we are ready for our family dynamic to change yet...Beca is an only child, so I think she likes having only Emily." Chloe explained, as she peaked at Emily with the rest of the kids. Truth be told, Chloe was scared to have another child as well. The blonde had so much responsibility thrown at her at a young age, she didn't want that for Emily if Beca and her had another child. Though Chloe knew she wasn't her mother, she always kind of feared she would be become her and Emily would sit in the same position she sat in. And she didn't want that.

Amber merely nodded as she cradled her youngest. "Well, if you ever need a toddler fix, you know where to find us. We would sure use a break." Amber laughed, Chloe joining her. "Certainly don't miss the toddler tantrums and potty training, that's for sure."

The day had been eventful; full of sandcastles, playing in the water, and picnicking on the beach. Apart from the constant sunscreen sessions and the time-outs from over-tired kids, the day had been well spent and not as challenged as the mothers thought. Beca and Chloe had been texting all day; Chloe sending selfies and videos and pictures of Emily throughout the day. Sometimes Beca would reply with her own selfie or video saying how much she missed them and how jealous she was. That made Emily laugh.

Chloe and Emily were taking a walk down the beach, collecting seashells around three in the afternoon when Chloe's phone buzzed in her bag. She picked it up, instantly smiling when Beca's name appeared on the screen. And she smiled even more when she actually read the message. _Turn around._

"Mommy!" Emily squealed, spotting Beca across the beach, her tiny legs sprinting as fast as she could against the sand. Through the tumbles and trips along the way, she finally made it to Beca, jumping excitedly in her arms. "You came, Mommy! We missed you!"

"Mommy got off early, so she could spend time with her two favorite girls." Beca smiled as she pursed her lips for Emily to share a peck. Emily was still clung on tight to Beca, probably going to insist she stay there the rest of the day, by the time Chloe made it to the pair.

"Hey babe, did I miss the fun?" Beca teased as Chloe closed in with a kiss. "Can't have any fun without you, love." Chloe replied, before Emily broke in between the two women, giggling.

"You think us kissing is funny, little missy?" Beca said as she tickled Emily's bare tummy from the swimming suit, Emily laughing and fighting off the tickles. "It's not funny, not funny!" Chloe could only smile at the pair; knowing they shared a very special bond. Beca, known for barking orders and who had declared herself as "badass" and "unemotional alt girl," had cracked once this little ball of sunshine and innocence had come into her life. Chloe had managed to scratch the surface when they started dating, but the love and connection of a child seemed to open a whole new area in the brunette. The moment Beca walked in from a hard days work, Emily was there, happy and bouncing to see her Mommy. Though Chloe and Emily had their relationship and moments together, Beca was the surprise and the young girl's super hero. Everything Beca did, whether it create a mix or simply cook something, Emily was memorized. Some would suppose Chloe would be jealous for Emily's increased interest in her other mom, but it didn't really bother her. She loved to see the adoration in Emily's eyes for her wife, and vice versa when Beca watched Emily grow. And how could Emily not be fascinated with Beca? How else would they be together if not that faithful admiration in the activities fair and eventual shower, had lead a certain redhead to the woman who would someday become her wife?

* * *

The day was coming to an end, five o'clock ending the beach day adventure. All the kids were getting tired and hungry, but Beca had one more plan before they left. Jesse and Cynthia Rose had also come along after Beca got off, and with their permission to keep Emily occupied for twenty minutes or so (since Emily had not let Beca out of sight since she had arrived) to spend some quality time with her wife.

"Miss Beale-Mitchell, would you the honors of taking a stroll along the beach with me?" Beca asked Chloe with a little bow to her question, while Chloe was finishing packing up some of their things. The blonde smiled, taking Beca's hand and kissing it. "I would be honored."

The pair hooked hands and proceeded to walk down the beach, only stopping and sitting when they were mostly out of sight from the rest of the group. They sat on the sand, leaning up against each other as they watched the lightened sky grow dark and the sea crash against the shore.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Chloe asked, as she caught Beca already staring at her. "Yes, yes it is."

"You are so corny sometimes, Becs." Chloe laughed, but continued to kiss her wife's lips anyways.

"I wish we could stay out here all night."

"But, you know we have a child…"

"I know...little buzz kill."

Chloe turned to face Beca fully now, tipping the smaller girl over so she was laying on her back the blonde laying on top of her.

"But maybe...next time, we can just go and get C.R and Amber to babysit…"

"Yeah?" Beca said, her curiosity peaked at the seductive tone purring through Chloe's voice right now.

"We could come right back to this spot...I've heard beach sex is really in."

Beca laughed. Of course Chloe would mention that. Her lovable, adorkable wife.

"Give me a date and time, and I am there babe."


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome Aca-Child**

 **So...this is for the guest who so kindly asked for this prompt. This was too fun to write, thank you! Hope everybody likes it too!**

"Is this what it is really going to take to get her to shut up?" Beca asked her wife, as the trio walked into the petstore, Emily already halfway across the store.

"Just be happy that she dropped the idea of insisting we get her a baby brother." Chloe commented back, nudging Beca playfully on the shoulder. Emily had had this obsession with her mothers' having a baby, just because someone in her class mother had a baby. Luckily that thought faded within a week, Emily's new fixture was on all things animal. The music producer shrugged in agreement, as she eyed her daughter hovering over the kittens. Of course it was the kittens.

"Look mommies! Look at the tiny kittens!" Emily squealed, as she pressed her hands and face against the glass.

"They are cute. But remember Emily, today we are getting a fishy. You have to prove to Mommy and me that you can be responsible." Chloe gently reminded the girl, who turned to face her mothers, a serious look now casted on her face.

"I am a big girl, Mama. I am five now."

"You are right, baby. But if you can show Mommy and me that you can take care of the fish, we will talk about getting a kitty." Chloe answered, Emily clapping her hands in response. The new preschool graduate quickly looked and spotted where the fish tanks were located before racing over to them, excited about picking out her new pet. Chloe glimpsed at Beca, who was now staring at the kittens with a sad grimace. Chloe would have been happy to get her daughter a kitten for her fifth birthday, but Beca had been hesitant. Not because she didn't like the idea or think Emily wouldn't love it, but because the death of their cat had still been a wound Beca had yet to recover from.

True, it had been a couple years since they had to put their beloved cat ,Snickers, down but he was a special guy to the Beale-Mitchell mothers. They had just moved into their new apartment, having had dated for a couple months now, when they noticed the animal stalking around their apartment complex. He wasn't much of a sight to look at; patches of hair missing in his fur, a kinked tail and half of a left ear. Of course, the then redhead Chloe was compassionate to the ugly thing and starting feeding him, insisting to her girlfriend she just wanted to put some weight on the poor creature. Beca had rolled her eyes at the time, knowing that somehow the cat would squirm his way into their home within a couple of weeks; and he did. She had never been much of animal person, but he made her girlfriend happy, so she couldn't really say much. It wasn't long however for the thing to crawl it's way into Beca's heart ,more specifically her lap one night, for the short brunette to love him also. Due to the mix of browns in his coat and the sweetness of his temperament did Chloe insist that he be named Snickers, and there it stuck. He cleaned up nice and really had been a great cat for the couple. Even to his obvious hard upbringing, he was the most cuddly and affectionate cat anyone could ask for. Snickers had been there through the couple's most memorable moments; through the move to the big house, their wedding, and the birth of Emily, he was present. But time had caught up with him before too long, and old age and his legs being too weak to walk on, had the mothers drag their feet to bring him to the vet. Beca still insists to this day that she has gotten over the "stupid cat" by now and that wasn't the reason she didn't want another one. But Chloe knows. She remembers the nights where Beca worked late with her music, laying on the couch with her laptop propped on her stomach, younger Snickers curled up on her lap.

The blonde rested her chin on her wife's shoulder, glancing at the kittens too.

"Do you miss Snickers?" Chloe asked, while Beca let out a fake chuckle. "No. Just remembering all the litter box cleanings, vet bills, and his ugly scowl." Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca's cheek, before pulling back and grabbing her hand for the brunette to face her. "Yeah. I miss him too."

* * *

"Mommy, what's up on the top?" Emily asked, as she tried to jump and see the top row of fishes. Beca picked up the girl with a bit of a huff from Emily's sudden bigger size, to look at all their options. They had been looking for over fifteen minutes, both mothers pointing and suggesting different fishes to their daughter, who took one look at the options before declining. Emily wriggled to be put down, insisting she needed to look on her own for her perfect fishy. They let the younger girl go off within a distance they could still see her, enamored at the happiness and awe their daughter looked at the moment. It was when they heard her squeal and jump up and down, did Beca and Chloe go back to her side.

"Him! I want him." Emily announced, only looking up at her mommies for a few seconds to make sure they heard her, before locking her eyes on the fish again. He wasn't anything special; it was a goldfish. He swam alone in the tank he was in, dead center of the thing. Weirdly enough, he looked so alone and sad for a fish that was supposed to look so neutral.

"Um...are you sure, Em? Don't you like, want a prettier looking fish?" Beca asked, bending down to Emily's level. The dark haired girl shook her head strongly, before briefly looking at her mother.

"I am sure Mommy. He is all alone; he needs me. And Norman is beautiful!" Emily said with a angry pout. Chloe tried to stifle a laugh, before she couldn't help but ask.

"Norman?"

"Yeah Mama. That's his name. Just like from the movie _Paranorman_. He is kinda weird and lonely, but he is a good kid. He is special. Just like my fishy." Beca rolled her eyes. Leave it to her kid to be just like her wife; always cheering and picking out the underdogs. Chloe just smiled, pecking the top of their daughter's head. "I think you made a good choice, baby girl. You stay with Norman and Mommy, while I go get the clerk so we can take him home."

* * *

"This is your new home, Norman. This is where we hang our coats and put our shoes. This is the kitchen, and this is where you are going to stay. In this bowl." Emily explained to the fish while Beca carried him in the little plastic bag the clerk had scooped him in. "Can we show him around the house, Mommy? I wanna show him my room." Emily asked.

"He isn't going to be leaving the kitchen, Em. He doesn't need to see the house."

"But Mommy...it is his home too. He needs to know what it looks like." Emily explained, as she added her big, pleading eyes for extra points. Beca sighed. She really needed to stop giving into this kid; maybe just not today.

So they continued with the tour before Emily "helped" Chloe arrange his tank and put him in his new home. And ever since, that's where the five year old sat. An old kitchen chair was scooted right in front the tank, Emily's face inches away from the tank. The mothers lost track on all the conversations she had with Norman; it varying from weird dreams she had, events that played out at school, all the way to how their whole family panned out. Chloe had to use her stern mama voice to get the little one to come sit down for dinner, and bath time took even longer to get Emily away from him.

"Why can't Norman come with me? He swims in water, so the bathtub is okay. I will make sure he safe, Mommy. I'm a big girl."

"Babe, fish need to clean and fresh water to swim in. He can't come with us or he could get sicky." Beca explained, as Chloe chuckled from the kitchen sink where she was finishing the dinner dishes. Emily sighed and slumped in her chair in defeat before turning to her mother. "Okay. I don't him to get sicky. Mama, will you keep an eye on my fishy for me while I am gone? He likes when you sing to him." Emily asked and explained to the blonde. Turning away from the sink, Chloe wiped her hands on the dish towel with a smile.

"You got it babe. Don't worry, he won't be lonely." Emily smiled back before reluctantly slipping off the chair to climb the stairs for her bath. Beca sighed playfully to her wife as she turned to follow the little one up the stairs. The poor fish was probably happy to get some time to himself.

* * *

And every day since, anytime Emily wasn't out with her mothers or at dance practice she sat content with Norman. She mostly talked to him but she also liked to sing to him, coming up with a multitude of songs for every event he did. It came to the point where Emily was caught out of bed in the middle of the night, singing little lullabies to him, claiming he didn't like being alone and wanted a lullaby to go to sleep. Even the mothers found themselves talking to the fish when they were in the kitchen.

It had been three weeks since he was brought home that Beca got an urgent call from Chloe. She was just packing up to head home, when her phone rang, Chloe's smiling face glowing on the screen.

"Hey babe." Beca answered, as she managed to tuck her cell phone between her cheek and shoulder while shoving various things in her work bag.

"You need to stop at the pet store on your way home."

"Why? Is the stupid fish out of food already? Did Em dump the whole fish food in the tank again?"

"Um...no...Norman is, um...currently floating above the water right now. I am no vet, but I am sure he is not asleep."

Beca stopped what she was doing at Chloe's words. Norman was dead. Sure, she knew fish didn't live long,(she was surprised he had lasted this long, honestly) but Emily was going to freak out.

"What are you suggesting?" Beca finally asked.

"Go get another fish from the pet store. That's what my parents did with our fish. Took six Goldie Lockes before we knew my parents were switching them out. I would hurry though. She is going to be home from dance in an hour."

"Don't you think this would be a good opportunity to tell her about death? It's not like this was her fault. Fish just don't live as long."

"Sure...and would you like to be the person to break it to her? 'Cuz I sure the hell don't." Beca groaned as she rubbed her face.

"I'm heading to the pet store now."

* * *

Chloe and Beca had just managed to set up the new fish in the tank and remove Norman in the nick of time before Emily was dropped off from her carpool. Beca still had Norman wrapped in a paper towel, deposited in her jacket, having had no time time to flush him by the time Emily joined them in the kitchen. After giving her mommies their welcoming hugs and kisses, she bounded over to Norman, or who she thought was Norman. Immediately, her little eyebrows furrowed at the fish in the fishbowl.

"This isn't Norman. Where is he?" Emily asked, turning to look at her mothers. Beca went wide-eyed, shocked her daughter even noticed the difference. The looked exactly alike. Chloe took over.

"That is Norman, Em." But the five-year old wasn't buying it. She kept glancing back and forth between Chloe and the fish in the fishbowl. Instead of the tantrum the mothers expected, tears began to fill in Emily's eyes.

"No, no it's not Norman! I am telling you Mama, it's not. Did he run away? Did he not like me anymore? I don't want this fishy, I want Norman…" Emily cried, as she flopped into Chloe's arms dramatically, tears now soaking the blonde mother's shirt. Chloe glanced at Beca, leaving a nod her direction. Beca sighed internally, before reaching into her jacket, taking out the little goldfish.

"Em...listen to me. You are right….that isn't Norman, this is...he...passed away while you were gone." Beca explained, as Emily turned to face her, her red-rimmed eyes eyeing the paper towel.

"Did I not take care of him right? I fed him and didn't put him in the tub…" Emily sobbed, but wouldn't go near the fish in her mother's hand.

"It's not your fault, Em...fishies die faster than people...he just got old. I am sorry I lied and got you another fish. I know you loved Norman...I just didn't want you to be sad." Chloe said, as she tipped her daughter's head back so the two made eye contact. "This new fishy needs a home though…"

"I don't want a new fishy...only Norman…are we gonna flush him like in _Finding Nemo_?"

"Yeah...that's how fish go to heaven." Beca said, instantly feeling stupid the moment she said it. She still wasn't very good at comforting people, even to five-year olds. Emily sniffled all the way to the bathroom, insisting Chloe carry and cradle her all the way.

"I love you Norman...you were the best fishy in the whole wide world." Emily said, as she looked at her mommies to give their last words.

"We will miss you Nori...I love and miss our singing practices before dinner time." Chloe said, giving Beca a look that she _had_ to say something too. Beca groaned silently before rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"You were a good fish for Emily...now you get to swim in the biggest bowel in the world." Beca ended before looking back at Emily. She was still sniffling and it broke her heart. She remembers that feeling when Snickers got put down, right in her arms. Beca hated to see her own daughter go through that; even if it was a fish.

They finally got Emily settled into bed later that evening, she still upset and not even bothering to look at the new fish in the kitchen. Chloe settled in the crook of an oddly silent Beca's arm, before gazing her baby blue eyes at her.

"Looks like we are going to have to get a cat sooner than we thought." Beca said, already feeling Chloe smile up at her. The blonde leaned up to peck her wife on the lips before taking her to her previous position. "I think a cat will be good for all of us." Chloe answered, as she rubbed Beca's arm. Beca sighed, but couldn't help but smile a little.

She really needed to stop giving into her little girl's wishes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome Aca-Child**

 **Thank you guys so much for the kind words last chapter; was not expecting that! Another chapter for you nerds; hoping this somewhat settles your baby needs...**

It was nine fifteen in the morning, now eleven-year old Emily and Beca sat crisscrossed on the motel bed in Atlanta, Emily strumming her newer acoustic guitar she had received only a year ago. The preteen had began taking lessons a couple months prior, and she was getting quite good with it, seeming she had it with her whenever she was home. She even had begun writing songs, a talent and passion neither mother's expected but were delighted to see their daughter embrace.

"Mom, do you think Mama is going to call soon? She has been gone for awhile now. How long does labor usually last?" Emily asked, as her dark eyes looked up from her guitar. In a whirlwind of events, Aubrey's parents had reached out to their daughter seven months ago, explaining that an old family friend's teenage daughter was pregnant and giving the baby up for adoption, and if her and her partner would consider adopting it. Aubrey and Stacie had been dating for quite awhile now, kids or even marriage not much of a topic they cared to pursue with their time-demanding jobs. But with the majority of the Bellas off and married with children of their own, it was almost stupid to not scoop in with the opportunity to have children together, especially with their older ages. The chances of them being able to conceive or adopt for a long time, lingered over the couple's heads. After advice from family members and friends, Stacie and Aubrey went through with the closed adoption and were now at the hospital seven months later, awaiting the birth of their son. Chloe, being Aubrey's best friend was also invited in the room, leaving Beca and Emily to wait for Chloe to call them to the hospital.

"It really depends, kiddo. Usually with the first baby, the delivery takes longer. It doesn't help that the mother is seventeen either. You took seven hours." Emily's eyes grew big.

"Seven hours?!" Beca laughed.

"Yep. But it was worth it. We got the best kid in the world. " Beca smiled as messed up her daughter's hair, gaining a playful glare as the dark haired girl fixed it.

"I'm so excited to meet him. Aunt Aubrey and Aunt Stacie deserve to have a baby. Everyone else has had kids, except them." Emily said, as she looked back down and strummed her guitar some more. It was true; the majority of the Bellas were married with children with some Bellas excluded or unknown. A lot had changed for the former a Capella performers since their college days. Fat Amy and Bumper eventually got married, created and hosted their own radio talk show, and had two children; Bumper Jr and Patricia, or usually referred to as B.J. and Patty. Why the parents had decided to name their children after themselves, no one knew, but none of the former Bellas or the Trebles were surprised because of the Allan's massive egos. Cynthia Rose and her partner Amber still had their two children, A.J and Daisy, now twelve and nine years old. Jessica and Ashley, partners in crime had started their own clothing line, had married to a set of identical twins, each girl having a great number of kids no Bella could keep track of at this point. Beca still had trouble remembering which girl was which; so knowing all the names of their children and knowing who belonged to who, was beyond Beca. Flo, like the foreign girl predicted, had been deported some odd years now, and though the Bellas tried to keep contact, it had been a hassle to really know what was happening in her life. And of course Lilly...no one knew what Lilly did or if she was interested in settling down with anyone. She never told. The majority of the group decided it was probably better that way.

And now, Stacie and Aubrey were having a baby together. It took long enough for the two ladies to admit their feelings for one another, both girls stubbornly held their trust issues close, that it wasn't a shock to the people who knew them the most to see the couple not married and have no children. Both ladies were also pretty busy with work; Aubrey had set up her camp nationwide while Stacie finished medical school and got a job working as a gynecologist. But the new mothers couldn't have been more excited to bring their son home now; he already having nestled his way into their hearts just by his ultrasound pictures and visits with the mother.

Just then, Chloe's face glowed on Beca's phone screen and the music producer answered it quickly.

"Hey babe."

"He is here! Baby Dustin Lance Posen-Conrad is here!" Chloe exclaimed into the phone, Beca having to lean away from the phone a bit to avoid any hearing damage. She decided to switch it to speaker mode, so Emily could hear the good news.

"Are you ready for us to come over there then?" Beca asked.

"Um...yeah, I think so. Some of the adoption agency is still working some stuff out but you and Em can come. I'm going to call the rest of the girls now! See you soon my lovelies!" Chloe rushed to say, her voice distancing and distracted as she hung up before either girl on the line could get a word in.

* * *

Chloe was already in the waiting room when Beca and Emily finally arrived, Fat Amy and her two kids already there talking with Chloe. Despite the Allan parents loud and extroverted nature, their oldest B.J, was quite the opposite. The quiet six-year old, looking a lot like his father, enjoyed quieter activities like reading and doodling in his sketchpad. No one could really explain the odd ball of the family, but he was loved nevertheless. Patty, the three-year old, obviously belonged to the crazy couple. Inheriting her mother's blonde hair and her father's brown eyes, she was a wild child. Always talking, singing, yelling and moving, that one. She was zooming around the waiting room that second, B.J. content with reading a comic book in one of the chairs.

"Hey, it's the Shorty and the Aca-Child! Bring it in!" Amy shouted upon seeing the other members of the Beale-Mitchell ladies, gathering them up in a big bear hug. "Jeez Emily, you are as tall as your mom now!"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Beca responded as she went to kiss her wife on the cheek. Chloe turned to accept it as she glanced at her daughter. "She is going to be taller than me, I'm sure." Chloe laughed, causing Emily to blush slightly as she slunk away to sit with B.J, before the adults decided to comment about her appearance again.

"How's the baby?" Beca asked.

"Good. The doctor's kinda shooed me out after he was born, but nobody seemed too concerned when he came out. The poor biological mother sure was having a hard time though. Her mother and her were just kind of yelling at each other, before the doctor kicked the mom out. You should have seen Aubrey and Stacie though, Becs. They held her hand and were so encouraging to her through the whole thing. They are going to be great parents, I can already tell." Chloe smiled, just overall happy with how life worked out for everyone. The tears that came from Aubrey when Dustin came out, made Chloe start to cry. The tall blonde really deserved all the happiness life could offer.

"How long do you think we have to wait until we can visit?"

"Doc said that they have to clear out a room for Stacie and Aubrey to use before they allow visitors. Might be a little weird to play with the new sprout with the biological mom in the same room." Amy shrugged as turned around to catch her wacky daughter.

"You gonna say hi to your aca-aunts, Patty?" Amy asked as she tucked the slightly chubby blonde under her arm like a football. "Hiiiiiii Aunt Chloe and Aunt Beca." Patty giggled as she wiggled to be free from her mother. Chloe laughed as she plucked the mini blonde from Amy, as she kissed her forehead. "You think you can draw me a picture of all your friends, Patty? I miss hearing about them." Chloe asked, as Patty nodded her head excitedly. Chloe let her down as Patty raced over to draw out all of her imaginary friends for her aunt Chloe. With an imagination as big as Patty's and with having Amy and Bumper for parents, the little girl had a vast amount of imaginary friends and made-up stories she was happy to talk about. Beca continued catching up with Amy, as Chloe joined the kids, half-watching Patty draw and half-watching Emily and B.J. looking over his Marvel comic book he brought along. The blonde mother pecked a kiss on B.J's head, gaining a blush from the little boy, before she sat criss-crossed on the floor next to Patty. She honestly had no idea how long it would take before they got to meet Dustin, but she knew that the new mothers needed space to meet and bond with their new baby before anyone else did.

* * *

It took another half an hour for Aubrey to come out to meet them and motion the group to follow her into their room. Stacie held the tiny newborn as she sat leaned up against the hospital bed, a giant smile on her face. Aubrey joined her on the bed, as she smoothed her forefinger across her son's cheek. Baby Dustin looked like a typical newborn; though he was a bit tinier due to do being born earlier than expected and his head was a bit more oval shaped with hair so light, he almost looked bald. But he was a cutie overall. Patty was in Amy's arms, Bumper Jr and Emily close to their respected parents.

"Anybody want to hold him?" Stacie asked, and of course Chloe was the first to jump in. He stirred only slightly at being moved, his eyebrows furrowed in a serious fashion. "Serious little guy, huh? Think you and Aubrey are going to make a great team. You are so loved baby boy; maybe you can convince your moms to get married." Chloe said as she waggled her eyebrows to the couple playfully. "Have you guys thought what names he is going to address you by?"

"Well Stace wanted to be called "Mimi."" Aubrey answered, as she turned to her girlfriend to explain.

"Well...I used to call my grandmother the same thing when she was alive. It is a very affectionate term used in my family, and though I am his mother, I'd like to pass something down to him that means so close to me. Besides, "mom" or "mama" is too overused." Stacie ended with a sly grin, earning laughs from the other mothers.

"Well Dustin, your Mummy and Mimi are great mothers, so you don't have anything to worry about. God, he is so cute." Chloe cooed as she kissed his stubby nose, he twitching it in response. The blonde handed him over to Beca, who grabbed him a little awkwardly, still not used to holding babies too often.

"Good luck kid. You are placed into a really weird family with a couple of..interesting mothers….but,I guess they are pretty cool." Beca said with a smirk towards the Conrad and Posen girls, who Aubrey in response, smacked the small brunette. "You wanna hold him, Em?" Emily nodded with a smile, as Chloe sat her down on the couch in the corner of the room, helping her hold him correctly. It had been a couple of years ago since a baby was born- three years in fact, since Patty was the last baby born within the group.

Once Emily and Dustin were settled, Beca and Chloe sat on both sides of their daughter just in case she needed help or wanted to quickly trade him off. The preteen leaned down to kiss the newborn's forehead, as she broke through his tight fist to place her index finger through. Of course, Dustin wasn't old enough to fully grasp onto the finger yet, but Emily still loved when he tried to.

"Welcome to the world little aca-nephew." Emily told him, as both Chloe and Aubrey got up from their seats to get a couple of pictures of the two aca-cousins together.

"Seems just like yesterday that Emily was being born; the first child born into our a capella group." Aubrey said as she finished snapping her pictures, smiling affectionately at the pair. It really had seemed like yesterday that he and Stacie, not even an item yet, had driven like crazy to L.A., desperate to see their aca-niece. Now she was eleven years old holding _their_ child. The tall blonde sat in Chloe's now empty spot, leaning into Emily, pecking the girl's forehead.

"She was just a small sprog then...you still have that beanie, Bec?" Amy asked, as she sat next to Stacie on the bed, Patty actually sitting quietly on her lap.

"Uh….yeah. It's in Emily's baby book I think. Speaking of presents, Emily and I brought his gift." Beca said as she reached to her feet, to hand Stacie the gift. Emily handed the babe back to Aubrey, and Aubrey joined her girlfriend to open the present. Once Stacie ripped open the paper, she unraveled a good-medium sized blanket. Not just any blanket; a homemade Chloe Beale-Mitchell original. The base of the blanket was off-white, decorated of what looked like different sheets of music that made up the blanket. The border of it was a light blue, that had the name **DUSTIN** in bold in the bottom right-hand corner.

"Thought even though he is a boy, he could have something that reflects on his mothers past lives; something his blonde mommy was obsessed over once long ago." Chloe said with a smile, which Aubrey glanced over and smiled back.

"It's amazing Chloe. Thank you so much." Stacie took Dustin from her girlfriend and immediately swaddled him in the new blankie. "Looks just perfect on him. Though it doesn't really match his room's theme." Stacie teased, knowing Aubrey was obsessed that everything Dustin owned had to be train themed. Aubrey just rolled her eyes. "It could be his travel blankie."

Amy passed her gift up next as B.J. and Patty climbed up on the bed to take a look at the new baby, and eventually held him in their arms. The Allan's gift was a little onesie that read "My Mommies are too Cool for You," which of course made all the adults in the room laugh.

An hour had passed and both Patty and Dustin were asleep while the rest of the small group ate some lunch that Beca and Amy went out to get. Emily was pretty enamored with the new baby, she never too far away from him.

"How did he even get into the other girl's stomach?" Emily asked, immediately causing the rest of the group to fall silent.

"Have you not told the poor girl about the birds and the bees yet?" Stacie finally broke the silence with a laugh.

Both Beale-Mitchell mothers blushed, while Beca nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Kinda hoped school would cover that before she asked…" Beca confessed.

"What? Tell me what? I want to know." Emily said a little irritated, both mothers looking at each other, as if they both were calling "not it" with their eyes. Chloe looked at Stacie, her puppy dog eyes growing slightly. "Stace, you have never been awkward about talking about sex...you think you might want to be the best aunt in the world and tell the news to your niece?" Stacie rolled her eyes as she smirked towards the curious yet confused preteen across the room. "C'mon sweetie, let's go talk about in the hallway." Stacie smiled as she extended her arms out to Emily. Emily slowly walked over to her aca-aunt, as she kept glancing at her mothers nervously.

Once the pair were gone, Chloe tugged on Beca's arm.

"Our baby isn't going to be a baby after this talk…"

"Are we sure we should let Stacie tell our kid about sex?" Beca asked, her eyes lingering at the door.

"Would you rather do it?" Beca's eyes got wide as she shook her head aggressively. "Might as well let Emily learn from an expert…"

* * *

The Beale-Mitchell mothers expected Emily be a little quiet and shocked once they left the hospital, but they didn't expect her to look...sullen. They tried to ask if she was okay and their usually open and cheery girl, just nodded and listened to her Ipod on the motel bed. Chloe said to just give her some space, assuming she was just feeling embarrassed or just starting her hormonal teenage years. It wasn't until later when both Beca and Emily were dressed in their pajamas, Emily mindlessly strumming her guitar and Chloe was in the shower, when Beca couldn't help but ask her daughter again what was wrong. It just was very out of Emily's character and it worried the younger mother.

It took a few moments and one leg touch from Beca to have the girl look up, her eyes looking teary.

"I'm….not related to you or Mama, am I?"

Beca froze, her mouth agape slightly. This is not where she thought this was going.

"Where is this coming from Em?"

Emily looked back down, her hands playing with the strings on the guitar. "When Aunt Stacie was explaining about babies and all...she said two girls can't have babies together; which I know...but...she said that some moms get pregnant by getting a donor from a boy. But...I don't look like Mama. Or you for that matter…"

Beca took a deep breath as she tried to formulate her next words carefully. She knew that Emily would take notice of her genes and the lack of physical resemblance she had to either of her mothers. Beca was kind of shocked that it took this long however; either Emily was oblivious or they had kept her in such a protective bubble with so many couples who shared their lifestyle, and Emily just never questioned it.

"Well...um...technically you aren't blood related to either me or Mama...you see, when we decided wanted a kid, we thought out a lot of routes to take in order to have one. We thought adoption, like Aunt Aubrey and Aunt C.R., but Mama wanted to get pregnant. I think we both felt a little odd about having a child that only had one of our genes, and the doc explained we go could with a donated egg and sperm...and that's how you were brought to us. We got that egg and sperm and put them into Mama and...got you Em."

"So...am I made up with some stranger's DNA?" Emily said a little bitterly, the tears trickling down her face now. Beca bit her lip and closed her eyes before she trudged carefully towards her daughter on the bed, wrapping her arms around the girl. She tucked the dark-haired preteen's head under her chin, using her hand to stroke Emily's arms. Chloe was better about this whole "crying and comfort thing" but that didn't mean Beca didn't try.

"Listen Emily…" Beca started, letting some time pass for Emily to cry a little before calming down. "It's true that you don't share me or mama's blood; but DNA doesn't make a family; love does.( **abc family "the fosters" disclaimer.)** Families are made up of many different stories. Aunt Cynthia Rose and Amber's kids came from a neglectful home, their birth parents unable to care for them. Aunt Aubrey and Stacie adopted a new baby from a teenager who wasn't ready to be a mother. That doesn't make A.J, Daisy, and Dustin any less of your aunt's kids, then a biological parent to their biological child. It doesn't change anything for us. You are our daughter; period. The moment I held you in my arms...that bond was there. I never thought different from where you came from. From now and from until forever, you are my Monkey." Beca ended as she kissed her little girl's forehead. Despite her little girl not being so little and being the same height as Beca, Beca meant every word she said.

Emily sniffled as she took in her mother's words, staying snuggled close in the crook of Beca's arm. "I love you Mom."

"Love you so much, Monkey."

 **Next chapter I am time jumping again to teenage Emily, so be ready :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome Aca-Child**

 **Sorry for the longer wait and the shorter chapter! I am starting college in a couple days and wanted to get a chapter out before. After hearing Hailee's song, I couldn't help but think of what her aca-moms would think about it so...here it is! Leave a review! Oh, and thanks for the reviews last chapter; glad that some of you could relate to Emily and the parents :)  
**

It's not like Chloe meant to see her daughter's song-writing journal. The blonde mother of a now seventeen year old daughter, was casually doing laundry, like she always after work on Friday. She was just putting away Emily's socks in the appropriate sock drawer; when she so _happened_ to stumble on the famous song-journal. Okay, so maybe some digging around in the drawer took place, her fingers finally touching the rough leather before the blonde picked it up and studied the exterior a bit. It was a simple book Beca had brought Em for her fifteenth birthday, both mothers a little irked when lyrics and sheet music appeared on random napkins and important documents were found around the house. They wanted the girl to express her talents and emotions, just not stuff that could be mailed or thrown away.

And Emily liked it that way; in a journal that only her eyes could see, her emotions and lyrics kept in private. Being a teenager exposed the mothers to mood swings and a bunch of instances where Emily didn't want them to see who she was texting. Wanting to have her bedroom closed. Whispering secrets to her friends when her mothers suddenly walked in the room. Both Chloe and Beca had experienced this of course, they had both been teenagers at a time and did not probe their not so little girl on all things anymore. That it, until the teenager had stormed into the house one night, tear-stained and fuming and not giving one explanation to her mothers as she rushed past them to her room, slamming the door aggressively. The brunette and the blonde went together to try to get information from their normally bubbly girl; but was answered with grumbling and angry pleas for them to leave her alone.

'Let her be' Beca had said. 'She knows to come to us if she really needs to.' Beca usually was the calm one, unless it had something to do with one of Emily's crushes or past or present boyfriends. Chloe had a suspicion this time around it was a boy, her daughter's current boyfriend Noah, that caused the teenager distress. However, Chloe didn't tell that to her wife; that would cause a war in its own, knowing Beca would dig for answers to know what the asshole did to make her baby girl cry, and beat him to a pulp.

It was the amount of time Emily spent in her room that intrigued Chloe after the event. She wasn't crying or calling friends like a normal breakup or fight with a partner; she was writing and playing music on her guitar and keyboard constantly. She wouldn't tell the mothers what happened, claiming she could handle it and didn't need their help. That may have settled oblivious Beca, but Chloe's curiosity was beaming.

Chloe had tried to listen through her daughter's door, but Emily paused so much, writing down the liked material, that Chloe couldn't get the gist of what the song was about. That it, until laundry day. When her hands so carelessly touched the book, her curious blue eyes and slippery hands flicked through the pages.

"Hey uh, Becs?" Chloe said as she peeked her head through the entryway into the living room, where her wife was browsing social media, their daughter out with friends at the Friday football game.

"Hmm?" Beca replied, only half listening to her wife, her navy blue eyes still scouring the laptop.

"So...I uh, read some of Em's new song…" This got Beca's attention.

"Chlo! Why would you do that? You know that's private." Beca scolded but Chloe ignored her as she sat next to her wife on the couch.

"Yeah, but...some of the lyrics are a little...interesting." Chloe pressed as she extended the book for her wife to look at. Beca hesitated a moment and flashed a another scolding look before she took it. She read the first few lines, not seeing an issue. It actually sounded pretty good and wanted to listen to the music Emily had along with it. That is, until she stumbled upon the lines that Chloe was talking about.

"...Oh."

* * *

Both mothers sat on the couch now dressed in pajamas, Emily's book in hand as they waited for their daughter to come home. They were both anxious about this conversation, though they knew it was going to have to come up at some point. Luckily, Emily arrived home at ten alone, shrugging her jacket off onto the coat rack as she made her way into the living room. One eyebrow shot up from Emily at the curious sight of both her mothers sitting in the living room, the t.v not turned on. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot, knowing that this was 'we need to talk to you about something' or 'you are in trouble' kind of occurrence.

"Hi Moms." The tall teenager said, trying to keep the pep in her voice, not wanting to sound guilty for whatever reason.

"Hey Em. Would you come sit with us for a sec?" Chloe said first, and Emily squeaked out a 'sure' as she slowly made her way over to the couch, as she tried to think over every possibility of why they would be upset with her. She didn't get that far before she spotted her song-writing journal in plain sight.  
She stopped in front of her mothers, instant anger coming over her.

"Why do you have my book?" Chloe looked over at Beca meekly before she gathered some courage, trying to remain the parent in the situation.

"I was doing some laundry and I found it, and I am glad I did…" Chloe tried to say before she was interrupted.

"That is supposed to be private! You said I could write my thoughts and songs in there and you and mom wouldn't read it! You promised that!"

"Emily Isabella, that is no way to talk to your Mama. You can be upset but you don't need to yell." Beca warned her daughter. She was always the aggressor between the two and most of the time Emily understood not to cross Beca when she used that tone.

"Babe, there is no need to be embarrassed...I am sorry I read it honey, I was just worried about you from when you were so upset a couple of days ago." Chloe tried again, trying to keep her voice calm in front of the angry teenager.

"I told you I was fine. I always come to you if I need you. And yet you do this?!" Emily said as she clenched her fists. Emily had always been a bit stubborn, Chloe usually blaming Beca for the behavior.

"Em...you don't always come to us…the lyrics here...imply you are...um...sexually active." Chloe squeaked out, Emily's face immediately flushed red with embarrassment.

"...That is not what the song is about…" Emily finally whispered, her anger gone and embarrassment still present.

"So, what does,

" _Pictures in my mind on replay_

 _I'm gonna touch the pain away_

 _I know how to scream my own name_

 _Scream my name…"_

translate to in your song? Cuz it sure seems like you're telling your boy toy to stick it and you'll just pleasure yourself instead." Beca replied a little harshly, Emily's face flushing even more red, if that was possible. Normally, sex was a topic Beca tried to ignore when it came to explaining or talking about it with her daughter, leaving that to her wife or Stacie to explain. But the thought of her daughter, her baby girl whom she played tea parties and told her boys were icky, was having sex with boys, angered her.

"So masturbation is suddenly sex?" Emily challenged, this time turning both of her mother's faces red.

"Ummm, no. It's normal, healthy even...we didn't mean to imply you were having sex, just...it sounds like you are...oh goodness, exploring? Em, we don't mean to do this to make you feel any shame. We just want to make sure you are being safe. And if you are having sex with Noah, we want to be able to provide condoms and birth control. My mom got them for me when I was sixteen and I will gladly get them for you if that eliminates any risk of STDs and pregnancy…" Chloe rambled, both of her girls blushing and attempting avoid flinching.

"Okay okay Mama...I get it…." Emily answered as she covered her face with her hands. This conversation was not happening. Chloe felt bad for the girl, remembering this conversation she had with her own parents. Her mother didn't even bother having the talk; she just gave her a pack of condoms and scheduled a doctor's appointment for birth control when Chloe was sixteen. It was the blonde's father that tried (and failed) to give her the talk and risks of sex. It was horrifying.

"So...am I in trouble?" Emily finally asked, as she dragged her hands down her face slowly.

Beca scoffed but Chloe ignored her. "No, you are not in trouble. I just hope you feel comfortable with us that if you are sexually active, you will let us get you birth control. We won't ask any questions, we will just take you. Not that we don't want grandbabies, just not now." Chloe responded, trying to lighten the mood. Emily smiled a little shyly before nodding.

"Can I go now, please?" Emily begged as Beca handed over the book. The teenager was just about to slink away, still embarrassed, to her room before she stopped. "Me and Noah broke up...the song was meant to be about self-empowerment. That...loving myself was more important than someone else loving me. I don't need him to make me feel loved." Emily explained. Chloe nudged Beca, a little irritated her wife hadn't said anything supportive this whole conversation. Though Baca was awkward about the topic, Emily needed to know both mothers supported her on her adult choices. When Beca still continued to look at her shoes, Emily began to walk out of the room. When the teen made it to the archway, Beca finally spoke up, which stopped the girl.

"It's...it's a good song, Em." Emily smiled a little brighter; her mother's response perfect. It was all she needed to hear, knowing she had her mom's support as well.

Once Emily made her way back to her room, Beca let out a sigh.

"Are you sure we can't ground her?" Chloe chuckled as she tucked a stray hair from her wife's face.

"For having sex? What do you suggest we do, lock her in her room until college?"

"Ugh, don't say that. She is too young for boys to be man-handling her."

"Becs, she is seventeen. I am sure it's not just the boys that are initiating it. I was having sex at her age…"

Beca covered her ears. "I didn't need to know that Chlo! I don't even want to know what you were doing at her age…" Chloe laughed again playfully, as she edged near the small brunette, unplugging Beca's finger from her ear before whispering into it.

"I could show you…"

Beca shivered as she unplugged the rest of her fingers from her ears.

"Is that right?"

"Better hurry Mitchell, before my parents get home…" Chloe played, as she lead Beca to the bedroom, both the mothers now giggling like they themselves were teenagers again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome Aca-Child**

"Did you hear about the party Cassidy Parks is throwing?" Emily's best friend Denise since sixth grade asked, as the two seventeen year old girl's sprawled on Emily's bed, studying for Friday's big science test.

"Yeah...it is sounding pretty big. I hear that they are having a live band play." Emily replied, letting her eyes slip away from her study sheet. Granted it only was the "Crimson Roses;" a student rock and roll band, but it was still pretty badass to hear them play live.

"No parents, a swimming pool, alcohol, and a live band? It's going to be awesome. You are going, right?" Emily stiffened, as she shot the curly haired girl a strange look.

"Uh….I didn't really think about it...maybe…" Emily tried to play off coolly, as she flipped her long dark hair back over her shoulder and glance at her study sheet again. Honestly, she didn't think she was invited for one thing. Cassidy Parks was one of the most popular students in school and Emily and her friends were, well...not at the top of the school food chain, per say. She was pretty well known and people were nice to her since Emily herself was kind to everyone and her mother was "Miss Chloe" who was the most popular and most well-liked teacher in the whole school. A choir teacher at that, which was considered "cool" to be in in their high school. But, she was a bit of an awkward person, both with her physical movements and verbal speech. Second, Emily knew her mothers would never let her go out to a party without parent supervision, and on a school night.

"Why not? It's an open invite, and both of us in choir makes us welcome. Plus, you and her are in the same dance class." Denise tried, trying to make her bestie break into going with her.

"You know my moms would never buy me going on a school night...even just for a few hours. They don't even know her parents or Cassidy." Emily countered.

"That's why I'm not telling mine...c'mon Em...it will be fun. We are Juniors; this is our time to go to parties...be involved with people like Cassidy."

"What, because our group is not cool enough for you?" Emily growled slightly. Ever since high school, her best friend had been getting obsessed with being one of the "cool kids." Emily had brushed off these little comments made by Denise for awhile now, but it was starting to get on her nerves. Why wasn't she enough for her best friend anymore?

"You know that's not what I meant...but we never do anything crazy. Daring. We got to get out there once in awhile. Jackson will probably be there…" Denise smiled, knowing that would loosen Emily a little bit. Emily blushed at the thought of the incredibly good-looking dark-haired boy, with the brightest blue eyes. Did she mention he was in choir, the star of the basketball team, and often the lead in every school play?

"But my moms…" Emily frowned slightly at the thought of disappointing her mothers. She had done a pretty good job at upholding the bright and talented ideal daughter for them. And how could she not? She had a lot to uphold; next to her successful music producing mom who had won countless awards, and her mama who had lead her choir students for the last twenty years or so, to nationals and won-more than once. And the thought of getting punished didn't sound too appealing either.

"C'mon Em...they aren't going to find out. We are only going for a couple hours. Besides, it's about time they stop babying you. You are going to graduate next year. Don't give me that face, you know they coddle you. You still have to have your moms meet your new friends and their parents before you go anywhere, for God's sake." Denise pointed out, as she threw her arms up into the air for effect.

Emily would be lying if she didn't agree with her bestie's observation. The Beale-Mitchell mothers _did_ treat her like a baby sometimes. Between Beca having to meet all her boyfriends and talking with them before they go out, and Chloe calling her "baby" in the hallways while giving her a quick forehead kiss in the hallway before rushing off to class, it was getting a little embarrassing. And not just for Emily, apparently. It could be fun, she figured. She could slip out of her window no problem and Denise could park a block away and drive them. They would stay a few hours, and Emily could drive. She didn't plan on getting drunk or anything; she did have school the next day. Sounded like someone who didn't need their parent to hold her hand. She smiled a crooked grin.

"What time you going to pick me up?"

* * *

They had arrived at Cassidy's house a little after ten, slipping out of the house and to Denise's car with no problem. Beca was working late at the studio, while Chloe went to bed early. Emily probably could have slipped out of the front door if she wanted to.

Upon arriving to the home, they easily entered the house, just casually walking through the door like they were best friends with the girl, since the house was too loud with music and teenagers to hear Emily's meek knock. Cassidy, who was holding the famous red solo cup, acknowledged the girl's for half a second, before she refocused her full attention on one of the football stars across from her. The two Junior's shyly ambled through the crowd of dancing teenagers, as they tried to find any familiar faces. Within minutes, Denise was drawn to one of the popular cheerleaders, and went to strike up a conversation with her, dragging Emily along with her. Once that got boring, Emily snuck away, determined to find anymore recognizable faces she actually wanted to talk to but was having a hard time with the crowd, who the majority of them were already drunk, she figured. Finding the table where the drinks were put, she happily claimed one, not caring what was in it, just happy to have something in her hands and maybe give her some confidence to go out and dance. Leaning up against the wall she sipped on the strong drink, trying to act like it wasn't burning her throat and tongue, when she caught Jackson in the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but stare; he was the total package. He was pretty nice too in the play last year, and they got to interact often, within the play and during play rehearsal. Sadly, outside the auditorium, she was just another wallflower to him. And of course that hurt like bitch when he ignored her, but she couldn't help her attraction towards him.

"Hhhey Emily." A voice nervously said behind her, and she turned around to address said person. She smiled at the curly, light brown haired boy.

"Hi. Benji, right?" He nodded shyly. They had also been in theater together, though Benji was the techie backstage. She couldn't understand why though; she had heard him sing, pretty confidently she might add, and he was pretty good. Emily was sure the boy could hit more high notes then any boy could; which Chloe praised enthusiastically to him in choir. And yet he hadn't made the cut in the cast. It was quite unfair, seeming some students got roles who really hadn't deserved them based on their likability and charm, opposed to their mediocre talent.

"Didn't expect to see you here…" Benji said, as he slipped his shaky hands into his pockets.

"I could say the same thing to you. You think I am not the party girl type?" Emily teased, but it had made the Senior blush, thinking he had said something that offended her. She touched his hand reassuringly. "I am just kidding, Benji. Denise invited me. Though, I do like to go dancing and socialize every once in awhile."

Benji looked wide-eyed at Emily's hand on his own, but tried to gulp down his nervousness. "YYeah, I get that. Me too...nerdy guys like to party sometimes too." He smiled a toothy grin. Emily laughed and crinkled her nose. She forgot about what a cutie Benji was.

"You doing the musical this year?"

His face fell slightly. "Yeah, I'll probably try out. Last chance to get a speaking role, right?"

"My mom was thinking about co-directing the musical this year. If she does, I am sure you will get one. She adores you and no matter what musical it is, they always need a guy who can hit the pitches you do." He blushed at the compliment. "You gonna audition? You have a really pretty voice, I remember."

It was Emily's turn to blush. "Thank you...Um, I mean with my mom directing, of course I'll audition. I live with the teacher, I am sure I could bribe her as her only child." Emily laughed, followed by Benji. It wasn't until someone had walked through them, did the two teenagers realize Emily's hand was still resting on Benji's hand.

"Heeey Benj...how are you, bud? Who is your pretty friend?" Jackson asked, as his arm clumsily hung over Benji's shoulder, leaning up against him a bit.

Emily couldn't help but blush and nervously tuck her hair behind her ear. Jackson, the Jackson, had called her pretty. She hadn't noticed Benji look a bit annoyed. "This is Emily, Jax...she was in the play with us last year...remember?"

"Oh right! Emily! Sorry about that sweets….you'd think I would remember such a beautiful face. Would you care for a dance?" Blushing even redder, she nodded timidly as she quickly adjusted her tank top and skinny jeans, instantly regretting not wearing something more appealing. She finally refocused on Benji, who looked a little hurt. "Save me a dance, Benji?" He popped his head back up and offered a small smile and nod.  
Suddenly, Jackson was there again, grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the dance floor. If only the infatuation for the boy didn't impair her judgement, would she have noticed the reek of alcohol on his breath.

* * *

Emily wasn't aware how long she had been at Cassidy's house, but she knew something was wrong when the room wouldn't focus. She had only had half a cup of alcohol when she arrived, and maybe a half of the drink Jackson shoved her way when they first started dancing. Hardly enough to her drunk as she felt. He had a pretty good grip on her hips that kept her upright, so she kept dancing. It's not like this opportunity would come often, so she sucked it up. It wasn't until her arms and legs slowed down, almost to the point where she couldn't keep batting away Jackson's wandering hands, that she started to panic. She kept slumping harder and harder into his grip, and it was hard to correspond her mouth with the anxious and scared thoughts that passed through her head. Jackson kept attempting to slip his hand up her shirt, they still in the middle of the dancing circle. Sure, she had thought about having moments like this, well-she had moments like this with the few boyfriend's she had had, but with her consent. The seventeen year old crushed on Jackson, but that didn't mean she wanted to go this far already.

"Jackson...I don't...feel good…" she managed, as she once again pushed his hands away from her chest. He just smirked. "Don't worry about it, sweetie...just relax and enjoy the ride…"

It was then she really tried to get away from him, her slowing brain registering that this was a bad situation. But he had control. His hands gripped harder around her waist, seeming to chuckle against her struggle. Emily didn't realize the tears slipping down her cheek until she felt moisture on her face, as her legs crumbled to the floor. Not long after that, did she feel Jackson's hands finally rid off of her, much softer hands replacing them on her shoulders.

"She said no dude; can't you see that?" The voice said, yet Emily couldn't correspond the voice with the face. She held her forehead, feeling it pound.

"I am going to take you home, okay Em? It's just Benji...I'm not going to hurt you." She finally landed her eyes on him and nodded meekly. He scooped her up effortlessly, which she was grateful for, knowing her legs at the moment felt pretty numb to try and walk. She knew she would be embarrassed at her intoxicated state tomorrow, but for now, she appreciated Benji's strong and soft hands cradling her. They had made it to the outside of Benji's car when she tugged to be put down and threw up. Despite her embarrassment, the boy held her upright and managed to pull some of her hair out of the way.

"Denise...she is still in there…." Emily stammered, talking getting harder and harder as time went by. Benji nodded as he strapped her in his car and locking it before he rushed back inside for an equally intoxicated Denise, though didn't seem to be drugged. She yelled and argued with Benji as he pushed her into his car. Emily had a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she needed to stay awake. At least until she was home, where she could try cry and apologize profusely to her mothers. Despite being a teenager, she still wanted her moms when she felt sick, being drugged being no exception. The memory of Jackson's hands snaking up her shirt still stung her skin, and couldn't help but cry at the possibility if Benji hadn't saved her.

Once Benji dropped off Denise to her raging parents, he got an address from Emily and drove her home. He noticed she still was struggling to keep her cries to herself. "I am so sorry Em...I should have pushed him off a long time ago."

"Not...your fault Benj…" She sniffled, as he nodded sympathetically before rushing to the Beale-Mitchell door. It only took a matter of minutes for both mothers to run out and guide Benji to wear to set her down.

"Emily, baby? How are you feeling? What happened?" Chloe asked as she knelt in front of her daughter, who sat curled up on the couch.

"She was drugged I think Miss Chloe...I, um…" Benji stammered, trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say without sounding like a stalker.

"Spit it out, kid? What's wrong with her? Who drugged her?" Beca barked, partly angry about the fact her kid had snuck out to go to a party, but mostly that her daughter was crying and someone had drugged her baby.

"I kept an eye on her...this kid, Jackson Bentley...he was dancing with her and gave this cup to drink from...within minutes, she started acting weird and...he was...um, a little grabby. I finally pushed him off when she looked like she was going to pass out...I am so sorry Mrs Beale-Mitchell...I should have stopped him earlier…" Benji rambled, nervous by Beca's attitude and stance.

"Yeah, you should have.." Beca growled as she sat next to Emily on the couch, gathering the girl in her arms.

"She wasn't your responsibility, Benji….but thank you for looking out for her. It could have gone a lot worse if you hadn't stopped him at all." Chloe said, giving him a little smile in sincerity.

"Yeah...thanks, kid." Beca mumbled, knowing what Chloe said was true. She couldn't have imagined what could have happened to her little girl if no one had stopped the perv. Whoever this Jackson kid was though, was going to get it.

Benji nodded at the praise. "She threw up, so I think it is getting out of her system...I should be getting home...bye Em." He waved towards the teen, who was leaned up against Beca still, in a fit of silent tears.

"Thank….thank you Benji...I am sorry we never got to dance." Emily said, giving him a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it...just get better. There will always be more dances...ones we are actually allowed to go to." he teased, getting the girl to smile. Chloe led him out, thanking him profusely again, before going upstairs to fetch mounds of pillows and blankets and Emily some pajamas. Once the blonde settled the pillows and blankets in the living room, she got a pan from the kitchen, in case Emily felt sick again.

"Alright, baby. Let's get some more comfy clothes on you, huh?" Chloe said with a soft tone, reaching to take off Emily's tank top and replace it with one of her over-sized t-shirts. Beca helped getting the bottoms off and on, Emily being pretty limp to be much help. Emily switched over to Chloe, cuddling into her chest as the older mother stroked her daughter's hair. Beca arranged the pillows and blankets, setting her bed for the night on the lazyboy chair, knowing Chloe was going to cuddle on the couch with their baby for the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry moms...It was so stupid...I thought...I could manage myself…" Emily sobbed silently.

"We forgive you Em...and you are still going to be in trouble, but we love you baby girl...this night could have gone a lot worse." Emily shivered, her lip quivering in fear at the memory and the thought of what could have happened.

"...Did he hurt you, Em?" Beca asked, as she claimed her spot again next to Emily on the other side of the couch. The girl shook her head. "He just...held me so I wouldn't get away...he kept...putting his hand…" Emily tried, before her voice cracked, the sobs rising in her throat again. Chloe shushed her.

"It's okay, baby….you are safe now...c'mon, let's get some sleep." Chloe pecked her daughter's forehead, before she followed through again with stroking her fingers through Emily's long, dark hair.

"I love you, Monkey…" Beca said next, kissing the top of her head, before she draped a blanket over Emily. "I love you guys too…" she whispered. It wasn't long until the teen fell asleep, but Beca and Chloe were wide awake, Beca still on the couch.

"I can't believe she snuck out." Beca finally said over the silence.

Chloe shrugged. "She is a teenager. Everyone is curious, even good girls."

"You don't think we should take her to the hospital?"

"I doubt she took anything stronger than Rohypnol...it should pass through her. If not by noon today, we will."

Beca paused. "Chlo...I know she is safe, but I can't keep imagining….if that creep had…" she breathed shakily, not wanting to cry. Her daughter was safe, away from the danger. She shouldn't cry. Chloe used her free hand to reach her wife's anyways.

"I know...me too. You just want to protect them forever."

They both looked at their now sleeping daughter, who looked so much younger in her pajamas and cuddled next to her moms. Beca smiled slightly, as she detached her hand from Chloe's to stroke gently down Emily's tear-stained cheek.

"At least she knows she knows we will always be a safe place for her."

 **So a bit of a touchy subject, but I wanted Emily to get into a bit of trouble, and have both the mamas (and Benji) to save her in the end. Reviews are welcome as always; let me know what you think? I am open to prompts as well :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome AcaChild**

A year had passed since the party and the drama of it all finally seemed to settle down. Emily figured dealing with her frantic mothers and the grounding was going to be the worst of it all, but the rumors at school were constant. Nobody knew the _actual_ story, but the high schoolers still had a lot to gossip about, especially since it involved Jackson Bentley. It took a lot of restraint for Beca not to stomp right to the school and have him suspended or kill the bastard but that would have had Emily involved at the scene, and she would be suspended as well. Chloe and Beca settled on talking with his parents, informing them that he was at said party and was in possession of date rape drugs. That was enough to get the Senior pulled out of school, and sent to military school. It made Beca's heart leap with justice that his parents were mortified with their son's actions, and had him removed from the school without suspension or a fight against the Beale-Mitchell family.

Just a few weeks of summer had passed after graduation before young Emily was smiling as she packed in her purple and worn-out suitcase she had been using since she was twelve. Her and her mothers were heading to Atlanta once again, as they did every summer, yet this trip had a different a exciting twist. They were finally going to Barden University.

Sure, they had gone there before to watch the Bellas perform a few times when Emily was younger. How could they not? Her mothers were Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale, top bitches of the very respected Bellas, even if they had brought down their title once or twice all those years ago. But this visit was directed for Emily. After signing up and working hard for scholarships her Senior year, Barden was always her top choice. She wanted to be a Bella more than anything, it being at the top of all her dream boards. And now she was accepted; this going to be the last trip where she would be going home with her mothers.

But the now eighteen year old was determined to pry away from her last name, and away from mentioning who her mothers while she was attending. This was her time to embrace living the life that her moms and aca-aunts went on and on about. Her time to be a Bella and embrace her music, and make something out of herself someday. And the young-adult was determined to be able to do it on her own; without the aid of her legacy mothers.

"Is that the last suitcase, babe?" Chloe asked, as she entered the near bare room. Emily smiled as she zipped it up and extended the handle. "All set."

But the blonde's eyes weren't on Emily anymore. They drifted across the bare room, only leaving her daughter's queen sized bed; the new single bed already provided at the college.

"I remember when you were tiny, and your crib was right here." Chloe pointed to the other side of the room, closer to the window. "It was ocean-themed, though I changed it multiple times; it drove your mom crazy...it's gone through so many stages, and now...it's lifeless." Chloe continued, her words starting to weaken, tears bubbling in her eyes.

Emily strode to her mother, before resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder. Something she often did when she was a little girl.

"Mama...please, don't cry again...I'm just going off to college." Emily said. Chloe reached her arms up as she twisted herself to get a good look at her daughter and touch her face. She had grown up so much and was so beautiful. It was crazy how time flew by, seeming like it was just yesterday Beca drove her to the hospital to give birth. That Emily first began to walk. Went to school. Started dating, while Chloe had to hold Beca back from scarring the boys for life in case they hurt her daughter.

"I know...you are just going to be so far…." Chloe sniffled, as she caressed her thumb against Emily's cheek.

"It's the only way to be a Bella, Mama. And it has an excellent music program."

"Baby, we don't expect you to become a Bella just because we were. You are special just as you are, you don't have to prove anything to us."

"That's not…" Emily sighs, before gathering her thoughts. "This is what _I_ want Mama. You and mom and the rest of the girls may have influenced my choice, but not because I felt pressured, but because you made it sound so amazing. I want that. To perform with my fellow sisters with music I know and love. I know I could contribute my own ideas, just like Mom did. Become as dedicated and whole hearted like you. I feel like this is my first step to make something out of myself, have my music be heard and criticized and improved."

Chloe's eyes did not dry up, but a proud smile graced upon her face as she adjusted herself so she could hold her baby face to face, and kiss her forehead.

"When did you get so big and smart? I know you are going to do great things Em...and I'm not just saying that because I am your mom. Your music inspires and you are such an amazing girl. I just wish I didn't have to let you go." Emily started getting emotional now, surprised at the amount of confidence and pride that was held in her eldest mother's voice.

"You ready, Em? We need to get going if we want to be on time. Driving is going to take a lot longer and we need to be their for orientation." Beca said as she peeked through the door to see mother and daughter in each other's arms. Emily smiled and nodded as she pressed a final kiss on Chloe's cheek before grabbing her bag to head to the van.

Of course she had fears that she won't be good enough for the Bellas, or maybe music wasn't what she was supposed to do in her life lingered in the back of her mind. Who doesn't experience that? But even if none of the other girls, professors or bosses didn't believe in her, Emily knew she always had her mothers on her side.

* * *

The car ride of course consisted of bickering, driving through the night and wrong exits, but other memories were happy. Singing along to the classics on the radio, that of course consisted of some of Beca's produced music. Of course they played some of the Beale-Mitchell Bella generation music ; which was played the majority of the time throughout the trip.

They managed to make it into Georgia the night before Emily was scheduled to start school, so they checked out a hotel to catch up on some lost sleep from driving. Emily was too excited and nervous to sleep really however, and by eleven, the trio got their rental car to drive to Barden University. Once they arrived, the Beale-Mitchell mothers helped Emily with her luggage and asked for directions to where her dorm was, Beca even smirking at the memory of the excitable blonde who welcomed her. Later followed by some of her best friends and her wife.

Luckily Emily's roommate wasn't there yet, which gave the trio time to unpack Emily's comforter and such.

"Well...I think that is all you need from us kid...unless you want to go out to lunch first? Or we could show you around the place, spy on the old Bella house…." Beca rambled.

"The orientation starts in an hour Mom, but thanks. I think I am going to set my room up a bit more and then tour around the activities fair." Emily said a bit awkwardly, knowing that goodbyes were coming and some tears would follow suit.

Chloe of course was the first to break the silence as she grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't be afraid to call, baby. We are going to miss you like crazy...but it is your time to soar and show them what _Emily_ can do….make friends, study hard for your classes, and have fun Emily. I love you so so so much baby girl." Chloe ended, tears already dripping down her face as she moved to hold onto the young adult's face and caress it with her thumbs.

"I love you too Mama. I am going to miss you too." Emily managed to stutter, her own tears starting to cloud her head, but she held them down. She needed to be strong. Beca awkwardly walked over to Emily once Chloe was pried off.

"Well...have fun kiddo. Give em hell, but...don't forget to open yourself to things that you think you would never do….they might surprise you." Beca smiled slightly before she too embraced her daughter, Emily having to lean down to reach her mother's shoulder. The hug was shorter, but just as meaningful as Chloe's. "I love you, Monkey."

"I love you too Mom."

Once the mother's had left Emily began to focus her sudden broken heart on unpacking the rest of her stuff, before the real tears began to set in. She didn't even bother to hide or hold them back. Little did she know, Beca managed to not shed a tear until they entered the rental car. But one look from Chloe had the brunette sniffling, and into the former redheads arms.

"She is going to okay, right Chlo?" Beca asked, her navy blue eyes sparkling up at her wife. Chloe pushed back Beca's hair to try and comfort her, though the blonde had started tearing up as well again.

"She is going to be alright. If she is anything like you, she will become a legend in Bella history."

Beca smirked and managed a smile. "Only if someone in the shower pushes her."

* * *

Once Emily had regained her composure and mind, she set up her room and officially met her roommate. When the two learned they were sharing a room, they found and began talking over Facebook. Emily's roommate was named Teresa, who sported a short hairstyle, with piercing green eyes. They had luckily clicked, both enjoying musical theater, which is what Teresa was majoring in.

The two girls made their way down to the activities fair after Emily had helped her new roommate and her parents set up her half of the room.

"I heard that the Bella table was all the way near the end of the fair. I'll meet you back at the front in about fifteen minutes?" Emily nodded with a little smile before she took a deep breath. This was really happening.

Her dark eyes wandered at the strange club booths, and even heard what sounded like a male a capella group. She followed the voices, before a familiar light-curly haired boy caught her eyes.

"Benji?!"

And sure enough, he landed his eyes on Emily and followed suit with a nervous and crooked smile.

"Hey Emily! You a new student?" He asked, dismissing himself from his group.

"Yeah! I had no idea you went here!" The two had managed to be friends after the whole incident at the party, and even went to prom together for Benji's Senior year. Maybe they had crushed on each other a little, but neither pursued it. Emily was still a bit resistant to dating ever since Jackson, and Benji respected that. Besides, he was graduating and they would probably have broken up anyways.

"You are a Treble?" Emily asked, noting the recognizable symbol on his red jacket. He smiled proudly. "Sure am. Ever since freshmen year. You looking for the Bella table?" Benji asked, and Emily nodded.

"It's right over there. You are lucky they have openings this year. A bunch of their girls just graduated. Hey Em, once you are done with everything today, you want…or do you want...or...I can show you around campus. If you want to that is?" Benji asked nervously, and though Emily already knew the campus inside and out from the visits they made the majority of her summers, she smiled and agreed. She liked spending time with Benji, she always had.

"Great! I'll uh...see you later then?"

"Yeah, I'll text you when I'm ready." Emily smiled tenderly as they exchanged a hug before she started over to the Bella table. She wrung her hands nervously, and kept her head down until she got to the table. Her eyes wandered up to notice a strange sight. Two older girls sat behind the booth, one redhead and one blonde. It was almost too surreal, her Mom's rendition on the first time she met her Mama and her aunt Aubrey seemed to flash before her eyes.

"Hi...are you interested in being a part of the Bellas?" The redhead finally asked, knocking Emily out of her daze. "Oh yyeah. Sorry." Emily said hurriedly as she scribbled her name on the official looking clipboard. The redhead smiled at the freshmen, noting her nervousness.

"I'm Cora, and this is Claire. You like a capella…." Cora asked as she managed to look at the name on the clipboard. "Emily?"

"Oh yeah. I've always wanted to be a Bella ever since I was little. It's on top of all my dream boards." Emily gussed, feeling her blush on her face. She knew she was being a bit dorky but she was relieved at the acknowledgement the leaders of the group was giving her.

"What qualifies you to be a Bella?" The blonde sneered, gaining a glare from Cora.

"Oh...well, I was in choir all throughout high school, did my school musicals, and have been taking dance lessons…" Emily stammered, trying to impress the blonde, but was only met with a smirk.

"And that sudden makes you okay for the Bellas?" Much like Aubrey, Claire resembled the military style and "blonde bitch" type. But they had traditions to uphold, their title was very highly respected, and she only wanted only the best girls for her group. Emily only heard stories like this about Aubrey, but never experienced them. Her aunt Aubrey was always sweet and nice around her growing up.

The moment Claire was about to dismiss the new freshmen from her attention, Emily blurted out what she knew would impress the leader. The only way to get her attention and some respect, though she didn't want to resort to it.

"But I am a Legacy!...well my moms...they were Bellas. Beale-Mitchell? Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell are my moms."

"Your mothers are Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell?" Cora exclaimed, as Claire drifted her eyes back to Emily. The blonde quickly looked at the sign up sheet and noted the signature. Of course Claire was educated in only the top bitches of a capella, and knew the Mitchells had a daughter named Emily. Beca Mitchell had created the Bella sound for crying out loud and Chloe Beale had choreographed all the numbers. Maybe this Emily girl was worth looking into.

"I also write my own music…" Emily added, wanting to lean off her mother's. She didn't want to get in just because of who her moms were. She wanted to get in because _she_ was good enough to get in.

"Really? Claire, she could really help us! Give us that spice again. The Bellas haven't had an original song performed since her mothers performed at the Worlds." Cora beamed, her shiny blue eyes gleaming at Emily. Emily couldn't help but think of her mother as a redhead, Cora having the same ora and bubbly attitude as Chloe. She couldn't wait to tell her moms about this encounter.

Claire squinted her eyes at Emily once more before handing her a flyer. "We will see you at auditions then Legacy. Don't think I am giving you a free pass because of who your parents are though. I expect one song placed at my table the day of auditions." Emily beamed.

"Oh, yes ma'am! I mean, I will, I can't wait! Thank you so much!"

She knew she was going to be okay after all.

 **So, that's all folks! Thank you guys for everything with the reviews and follows and just following with the journey! Like Beca Mitchell once said, "I love you, you awesome nerds."**


End file.
